Iron Clad Defender
by Uzumaki-Son Naruto
Summary: Summary of this new awesome story is inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note/Summary:** Throughout his school life in Japan, he was teased, beaten up and usually insulted because of his academic superiority. His best friend and girlfriend that he thought he could rely on were cheating on him with each other, and with the demands from his company being the last straw, he decided to leave Japan for a short while with his secret project that his dad started and he finished.

Now in Jump City, Naruto Uzumaki would finally get the life he's always wanted, and maybe find love here as well but as usual things would not go his way.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, DC, and Marvel. They are all owned by their respective creators.

* * *

**_~ Chapter One: The Gathering~_**

* * *

It was a lovely day for one 18 year old Uzumaki Naruto who was currently walking down the street of Jump City with his hands in his 3-quarter short pockets and his blue high collar buttoned short sleeved shirt bellowing in the wind.

Naruto as an 18 year old 5" 9 with scattered spiky haired blond and a pair of sky blue eyes and three whisker marks on each cheek.

On his back, was a small back-pack that he slung over his right shoulder as he currently was walking to his apartment he rented temporarily_,_ thanking the gods that he didn't have to deal with all those appointments back in Japan.

That was what Tsunade and Shizune was for.

He's job was being a smart teenager living a normal teenager life with teenage issues. Yup, that was what he was and there was nothing that was going to change that.

_BOOM_

Nope, nothing.

_Crash!_

Nothing at al -

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" That was the scream of a panicked citizen that made Naruto's eyebrow twitch in irritation, stupid moral declaration.

FINE!

Looking left and right, he saw that no-body was paying any attention to him, he dashed into an alley.

_'Perfect.'_

He knew that no one was watching because of the lack of heart beats around him from his higher than normal hearing so he decided it was time to suit up.

"Time to take this suit for a test drive." Naruto said as he properly fixed the red and gold bag-pack on his back, "Shame that there's no Kryptonite based villain to actually test this on. But then again there's always Lex, and his toys._"_

It was a suit with a vocal recognition command mode. Once Naruto gave his command, his bag morphed into a form fitting red and gold titanium alloyed armor from his neck downwards.

His head and entire face was then covered by the suit's helmet (Think Tony Stark's Classic Red and Gold Armor)

*Whistle*

"I look good in this armor." He complemented admiring himself more and more as his look got more before he jumped hearing the panicked scream. He sighed after he remembered _why _he put on this armor in the first place and with a crouch, he jumped on the air and activated his thrusters on his boots and flew to the scene in a sonic boom wondering where the hell the cities heroes were at the moment.

Moments later, he arrived and saw that it was the usual hostage situation at Jump Cities National Bank. He observed from the air, not noticed by anyone yet, and saw that the robbers were holding a very explosive weapon, a bazooka to be exact.

He could have guessed, from the totalled car, that it was fired recently, hence the panicked scream from the restless crowd.

There were different options with how he could handle this but he decided to go with the one that had the least civilian damage and landed in the area that was created between the bank and the crowd controlled by the other police officers and cruisers.

"Do not worry Citizens, I am here!" The teen hero said in a pompous voice puffing his chest out as he did the usual heroic pose.

"Who the hell is this punk?" One of the robbers peered from his shield noticing the arrival of the 'hero'.

"It's just some kid playing Super Hero." His friend snorted from beside him.

"Get the hell out of here Kid, wouldn't want you crying home to mummy!" One robber taunted Naruto before he was suddenly lifted up from the ground looking at the blank helmet of Naruto that did a poor job of expressing his facial expression.

"My mom's dead."

*CRASH*

The robber was suddenly slammed on the ground below and Naruto gave him a hard blow knocking him out completely before turning to the other robbers beside him.

They looked back at him with a shocked face.

"Fry him!"

As the leader said that, Naruto floated up in the air redirecting the aim of their weapons but he knew that it won't be advantageous to give them the chance to fire so with a burst of speed, all the weapons ended up in his hand and he proceeded to fold them into a ball before throwing it in a distance after a fast spin.

He turned and looked back at the robbers who were suddenly shaking and landed in front of them crossing his arms over his chest.

"Where's all that bravado you had earlier?" he taunted before he looked confused at the smirk that appeared on their faces.

"You may have beaten us, but did you ever stop to think on if we did have a back-up plan?"

Naruto was further confused by this but then he heard a button click and turned to see one of the robbers holding a remote with a big red button.

"There's a really explosive bomb we planted earlier in the bank, it has enough power to take on more than half a mile of Jump City." The robber gloated with pride, "In 8 seconds, it will go off. So Mr. Hero, are you fast enough to - SWOOSH!

Naruto didn't have any time to continue this helpless banter as he moved with the fastest speed he could muster searching every inch of the bank for the bomb it was being threatened with.

He found it pasted on a support beam but that was not all.

Every other support beam in the room had their own bombs attached on them and each of the clocks have been synchronized and he knew that he had less than 4 seconds.

With a new mind-set, he moved as fast as his inherited Super Speed could carry him, deactivating his thrusters in the process, gathering every bomb with his hands before flying out of the bank and into space where the explosion could not harm anyone in the city.

He exited earth's gravitational pool and let go off the Bombs and watched as it floated away from him before he turned around and flew back to jump city just as the bombs exploded behind him.

Back at Jump City National Bank, the robbers were laughing at what was probably the demise of the 'hero' once they saw the explosion at a distance but they knew that without their weapons, they would stand no chance so they better celebrate the fact that they managed to defeat at least one of the so called Super Heroes.

"Hey, look up in the sky!"

"Is it a bird?"

"Is it a plane?"

"Nope, it's just your friendly neighbourhood hero just looking more awesome." Naruto gloated with pride from underneath his helmet as he was in the view of the citizens of

Jump, floating proudly – thrusters once more activated - as he had no scratches on his suit.

He flew back into the bank and freed the captured hostages after remembering about them before he came out and landed in front of the cowering criminals with a smirk underneath his helmet.

"Boo."

Naruto's smirk under his helmet widened as he saw the robbers faint from the shock from the situation.

"Thanks Kid."

The armoured hero saw and the chief of thanking him along with his squad. "We were in a tight spot with the bomb and the Bazooka."

"No problem," Naruto waved nonchalantly, "I was just in the neighbourhood and decided to stop by."

"Summer Day Channel 3 news!" reporters swarmed Naruto as he turned around, and he saw that it was a blonde reporter that spoke with an excited look on her face. She spoke to him, "How were you able to perform such amazing feats?"

"When you're me," Naruto started with a confident tone, "the stuff just comes to you. I should know of course, this is indeed my first time saving lives."

"You mean you weren't a hero before?" Summer asked with a curious look and listened as Naruto continued, "Nah, I just moved in here recently to clear my head from all the troubles back home. I'm curious though, I thought that they were supposed to be other heroes in this city."

"Jump City doesn't have any heroes," The reporter responded, "at least none that we know off."

"What do we call you?"

"I haven't actually decided on a name yet since most of the good ones are already taken." Naruto mumbled as he scratched his helmet in thought answering a random question thrown at him. "I built this suit to help defend me from certain threats that this world had to offer."

"Can we see the face underneath the helmet?"

"Ha-ha," Naruto laughed, "why would I do that with all the villains lying around? It would be really stupid because most villains would use those I care about against me after my face has been revealed, should this helmet come of my head."

"Such a noble philosophy." Summer nodded at his wise words, "Can we get the name of our hero?"

"Honestly, like I said before, I haven't thought about one yet but I think I'll go with Steel for now," Naruto mumbled, "yeah, Steel will do nicely."

After the declaration, Naruto flew off with a wave of his armored hand and a sonic boom, breaking the sound barrier in the process, making the crowd chatter in excitement at his wake especially one particular reporter who knew that this was going to make her day.

With that the newly named Steel flew off." Well there you have it folks jump cities newest super hero Steel." Summer said in an excited voice. "Criminals better watch their backs now that Jump Cities got a new Super Hero!"

~ With Naruto ~

Landing on the top of his apartment the newly armored hero looked left and right and after knowing that there wasn't anyone viewing him right now, he gave his vocal command, "Camouflage mode, on."

The armor de-morphed into its camouflage mode, a red and gold back pack, revealing Naruto in his normal outfit.

"Now that that's done, time to get some sleep." Naruto said to himself as he placed his hands in his pockets before jumping down the roof of his building into a back alley and walking through the front door.

Moments later, he reached his room and threw his bag on the living room couch before turning on the television and was surprised to see himself on the news as Steel.

Now that he thought about it, having that armor was a good thing because if he knew one scary fact it was fan-girls.

With his armor on, they would not know it was him.

Turning off the Flat Screen Tv, he went to take a brief shower before he came out of the bathroom in his boxers and a necklace with a green diamond attached to it (Tsunade's Necklace).

He entered his room and set the alarm on his clock for 45 minutes later as it was still day time outside so sleeping for six hours wouldn't be wise and as he laid down, he began to wonder how his extended family at home was faring without him.

~ Jump City arcade, Moments later. ~

"Jump City arcade," Naruto read the sign board as he approached the store. He walked in and glanced from left to right and gave a small disappointed sigh, "The ones at home are so much better but as they say, beggars can't be choosers."

Time to test out his legendary luck he thought with a smirk as he rubbed his hands with his eyes spying a particular game.

After getting tired with all the jackpots he'd been winning from this game, he moved on to the next, and then to the next, and then to the next, and before anyone knew it, under an hour Naruto gained about 100, 000 tickets.

He ignored the glares sent his way by the customers and decided to redeem his tickets knowing that it would further piss them off but as he said before, he did not care.

Not one bit.

So here he was, walking around the food court examining the different types of food they had but there was one in particular though that he was looking for.

_Sniff._

Ah, Ramen, the sweet delicious scent of Ramen, the only known food of the Gods.

It was with a satisfied smile that Naruto exited the store and looked for a place to sit and as he found a spot, he sat down placing the tray on the table before looking at the food with hungry eyes.

Seconds later, he frowned a bit before turning to his left.

"Hey."

"Hello," Naruto greeted back at the brown skin teen beside him, "I'm sorry that in my haze, I didn't realize that the seat was already taken."

"It's alright you can seat here," The brown skinned teen waved off his apology, "I'm Victor Stone by the way. What's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced, relaxed that the teen beside him didn't mind him sharing the seat.

"Are you new here?" Victor asked Naruto who raised an eyebrow, "I've been in jump most of my life and I would remember if I've seen you around."

"Yeah, I just moved in from Japan days ago." Naruto responded to the question with a nod.

"Why would you move away from Japan?"

"I just needed to find some place to relax from all the stress lately," Naruto started to eat his meal, "things were really difficult for me back home."

"Why run away from your problems?" Victor asked.

"As I said before, I'm not running away from them, I'm just taking a long term vacation on my own Violation." Naruto argued as he was eating his ramen before he finished with a big gulp, "Anyways, I'm bored, wanna play some games?"

Victor smirked at the challenge as he knew that there was nobody who was better than him when it came to games, he was unbeaten.

His past challengers would contest to that.

"I'm in."

Oh poor Victor did not know what he got himself into once he was facing the 'Legendary Lucky Charm'.

~ Moments later ~

"Oh come on!"

This was the tenth time Victor lost a match against a smug looking Naruto Uzumaki. So far they had played nine other games and in each of them, Naruto beat him easily and with no problem.

It was so frustrating!

"So much for your unbeaten streak." Naruto gloated to the brown skinned teenager before looking at his watch patting his new friends back.

"I really had fun Vic, same time tomorrow?" Naruto asked knowing that it was starting to get late.

"*SIGH* Yeah sure, I'll meet you here tomorrow." Victor said after accepting his defeat, before he had a determined look on his face, "This isn't over!"

"I know." Naruto said before he started to walk out of the arcade, "Later."

~ Hours Later ~

It was night time in Jump City and Naruto was sitting at a scheduled park that had no visitors around it.

He admired the beauty that the city provided at night but it was nothing compared to the beauty Tokyo had at night. He guessed that it was because of how Tokyo was more technologically advanced.

Nah, that didn't make sense.

He looked up in the sky night admiring the stars that he saw. Had he blinked though, he would have missed the shooting star that shot across him.

The shooting star that suddenly changed directions and was heading towards him.

The same shooting star that might kill him should he not move from his spot.

Heh, who was he kidding, he wouldn't die from a hit like that but it was better safe than sorry.

Exit stage right.

_CRASH! BOOM!_

Naruto saw the small crater that was caused from the star from his safespot and casually floated to the landing area uncaring if anyone saw what he was doing right now.

He was surprised with what he saw.

It was a crashed spherical space pod with a female stuck inside. He quickly tore apart the pod and freed the female inside and laid her on the ground easily and got a better look at her and he blushed slightly at what he saw.

She was an extremely beautiful female with long auburn hair, like his mother, and a dark orange skin. The outfit she wore left very, _very _little to the imagination and from what he could assume, she was slightly taller than him. She had on a skimpy purple bikini and covered her breasts that were half as big as Tsunade's – if he was comparing sizes that is – and a shoulder cover that ended as a Turtleneck collar and on her feet, a pair of thigh-high boots.

Looking down, he spotted a pair of restraint-like cuffs meant for heavy hitters probably like bane or killer-croc. He guessed that like his necklace, it was a form of power limiter.

Looking left and right as he took off his necklace, he saw that a crowd wasn't formed yet but from the heart beats he could hear and the footsteps he guessed that they weren't long from approaching where they were so Naruto picked her up bridal style and disappeared with a burst of his inherited Super Speed.

~ Following Morning, Naruto's New Mansion (1) ~

"Hello KURAMA, good to see that you're finally online." Naruto spoke to the AI from the bathroom in his room in his house.

_"Good day to you too Sir, I find myself quite pleased to be relocated here in Jump rather than spend anymore unnecessary time in Tokyo, Japan."_

"Is that another way of saying that you've missed me?" Naruto cheekily asked.

_"Missed is a rather Strong Word, Sir." _KURAMA replied, _"Sir, about your armor?"_

"You mean the Steel armor?" Naruto asked, "I've already taken it for a test drive and I have to say that it works perfectly." He replied before he mumbled to himself, "Though I think I should add weapons to the Suit, just in case."

It was then the blond remembered something or rather someone and decided to ask his AI, "KURAMA, how's our guest by the way?"

_"She seems to be waking up," _KURAMA responded, _"shall I prepare the standard breakfast for you both?"_

"Yes please," Naruto nodded, "And please tell me how you like your new body afterwards."

Some of you may find that statement confusing but during the two months that Naruto had been in Jump, he had been rather busy with his new home if you would call it that.

The first thing he did was buy an Island with the vast amount of wealth he had inherited from his parents and while he stayed in a hotel temporarily, he had some of his crew build him a new mansion that would usually take weeks to complete but Naruto helped with the building of course.

The mansion was not just an ordinary mansion, no, it was also had a hidden lab and it was equipped with the most advanced equipment Whirlpool industries had to offer.

It was also a safe location for his secret projects that he finally had more time to work on.

The Steel armor was just a first step to the particular project and now that it was working, he knew that he could work on the rest.

But that didn't stop him from creating an Artificial Body or Gigai, for his AI friend even if his body was created from one of his armors.

Where did Naruto find time to build so many armors you ask?

Only a handful of people know this but Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki were full blooded Kryptonian's who had escaped their planet before it exploded.

They didn't escape per say… they were just having inter planetary vacation and by the time they got back they were shocked to see their dead world but knew not to lament on it so they moved on to a certain new planet to colonize permanently.

While on the planet they had found out that they each had contracted a disease that was not highly contagious and it was slowly eating away their life so they decided to make the most of their life and decided create something that would last and help the world they were on.

Thus, Whirlpool Industries was created.

Minato and Kushina also decided, years later, that it was time to have a child but both were somewhat reluctant with the condition their child would have concerning the disease but they still had to try as they need an heir to carry on their legacy.

Thus Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze was born but unfortunately for them, he too had the disease from his parents and it was then Minato Namikaze did something that would prevent the spread of his son's disease even if he knew that he and his wife didn't have time to go on.

With his Kryptonian abilities - that could unfortunately not heal his and his wife's disease - he was able to finish his new side project within four years, and with a very delicate surgery, he managed to install the project into his son and was happy as he got the desired results after running a few tests.

His wife also thought about something while listening to the exploits of their Kryptonian cousin.

Could they overcome their weakness from the green Kryptonite?

They decided that since they wouldn't be around to see if they could, Naruto again had to do that and they would have been happy to see that their theories were correct once more.

Anyways back to the present.

KURAMA was connected to his body and decided to prepare breakfast for Naruto and his guest while said teenager was in his guest room examining his guest as she was rousing from her sleep and as she snapped her green eyes open, Naruto jumped back a bit before he relaxed and moved in a bit hoping that she won't attack him but then she did something unexpected.

She kissed him full on the lips.

That move stunned him so much that he didn't even know when the kiss ended and seeing this, the female giggled cutely and that seemed to snap Naruto back to reality.

"Not that I'm complaining about being snogged the hell out by a really hot alien chick but I have to ask," He paused a bit, "What the hell was that?!"

She smiled at his attitude which she found somewhat cute in a way before she decided to oblige him and explain the circumstances that lead to her arrival on earth.

~ Moments later ~

Naruto was busy slurping his Ramen as he watched the princess he decided to call Kori scarf down all the other food on the table before heading to the fridge for more flashing a bit of her scanty clad ass that made him blush and drool a bit.

He wasn't unfamiliar with politics and knew that some people would do what they can to ensure the safety of their country and Kori's condition was one of those things they'd do.

To give her and her sister to a rival government though was taking it too far and he was somewhat impressed and saddened by what she and her sister had to endure for the six years they were there before they both were captured by yet another rival faction.

Experimentation was one of the few things she and her sister had gone through under the new rival faction before she used a distraction caused by a rescue attempt to escape their clutches and according to her, she didn't know how long she had flown through space as she was blacked out for most of the journey.

Honestly it was so straight forward that anyone with half a brain could understand it but one thing that did concern him though was the rate at which she seemed to be devouring his food.

"Don't you have a home to go back too?" he asked as he saw that she had calmed down somewhat.

"My sister, she betrayed our home as she joined the Citadel and gave them details of our defences and it was soon after I was given away as a peace offering that the invasion started with her being its leader." Kori had a sombre look on her face as she remembered her destroyed home, "I have no where left to go now that my home has been destroyed."

Naruto couldn't even imagine himself in a situation like Kori's. Sure Krypton was destroyed by a solar flare but that was different and even if it wasn't, he wasn't born during its destruction so he wasn't able to witness it with his eyes but his parents always had a haunted look once Krypton was mentioned though.

That he would understand because they witnessed the explosion even if it was from a distance according to what he was told.

But still, he would always wonder what it was like should he have been raised a Kryptonian on his home planet.

That didn't mean that he didn't like it here though.

_'Crap, now I'll have to call Japan to tell them how I am.' _"KURAMA, get Tsunade on the line, I need to tell her how I am." Naruto ordered.

_"At once sir."_

Kori jumped at the strange voice that appeared out of nowhere but Naruto calmed her down and told her about his AI making her relaxed and somewhat excited because of the things she could learn from it about earth's customs and culture much to Naruto's slight surprise.

_"Sorry to interrupt your conversation sir but it seems that the Uzumaki Industry satellites have picked up hostiles, and they seem to be heading towards Jump City."_

"I want full visual now!" Naruto was a bit worried with the news KURAMA brought up and as the visual came up on his holographic image, he was honestly surprised with the amount of fire power that the invaders carried with them.

_BOOM!_

And from that mini quake, it would seem that they had already arrived Jump City.

_"Sir, the invaders seem to be speaking in a language that I cannot decipher."_

Naruto was about to question the validity of KURAMA statement until Kori decided to speak up from here,

"It seems that I was followed on my brief journey here," She explained with her eyes glowing green with rage, "they are demanding my location."

Naruto smirked before he got up and walked to the door of the dining room, "Well Kori, are you ready to save the city for the very first time?"

Kori nodded in excitement wanting to finally get rid of her pursuers and with that, she followed Naruto out of the room.

~ Minutes later ~

Naruto stood on a roof with his Steel armor with Kori beside him. He was thinking of the situation in front of him and knew that he was inexperienced when it came to an actual invasion and decided that even with Kori as extra muscle, they were going to need more help.

He looked to the floating Kori beside him and asked, "Can you debrief me on your abilities? I mean I'm sure that we could do some damage but even I can tell that we would be overwhelmed by their numbers and that's not counting the type of technology they have."

_BOOM_

"It seems that we will not be alone when dealing with the invaders." Kori pointed to the appearance of the Boy Wonder – I am using the Robin from Young Justice who in my story is 16 years old - who started to take on the invading forces.

"What the hell is Robin doing away from Batman?" Naruto asked confused as to the appearance of said teenager and yes, Naruto knows about the Justice League and their protégé's.

"It would seem that they are not alone." Kori pointed out to the appearance of a female wearing a blue cloak using some sort of force against the aliens, a Robot/Human Hybrid and some Green skinned teenager wearing a white form fitting jumpsuit – I am also using the Young Justice appearance of Cyborg and Beast Boy in this story in fact, all the heroes except Starfire and Raven would take their Young Justice appearance – fighting the alien ship but as it turned out, all three were beginning to get overwhelmed by the combined forces of the invaders.

Naruto turned to Kori and said, "Let's go say hi."

With a smile, Kori accepted and followed Naruto as he was flying away from the roof in his red and gold suit.

~ With the Fight ~

Dick Grayson, A.K.A Red Robin was currently fighting aliens that decided to invade Jump City as he moved in today.

If anyone were to tell him that he was not supposed to be here in Jump and instead with Batman in Gotham, he would do something really horrible to that person.

His main reason for coming here to Jump city was for independence from said Dark Knight due to some unhanded comments and the unwanted way he was being treated by the hero.

He was honestly having fun with no one telling him what to do or hovering over his shoulder like the way Batman used to do but what he didn't expect for a green skinned teenager to somewhat Idolize him.

Robin was panting as he used his bo staff to slam another alien away from him standing back to back with the shape-shifting teenager he knew as beast boy.

"There's too many of them sir!" Beast Boy yelled before turning into he turned into a gorilla and used his animal strength to slam one of the aliens away.

"Why are they here?" The Human/Machine hybrid asked as he was using his cannon to shoot down the aliens that were trying to surround him.

"I don't know," Robin said throwing Batarangs at an alien preparing a weapon to fire at them.

The female wearing a cloak didn't speak as she was just busy using her abilities to get rid of her but then she noticed that some of them were sneaking away. She wasn't the only one to notice it though.

"Sir, they are starting to head deeper into the city!" Beast boy was starting to get worried because of the strength of the invaders. He was not really prepared to take on something like this when he was looking forward to working with one of his greatest heroes.

"Looks like you could use some help."

The four teenagers turned up to the source of the voice and saw a man wearing a titanium suit of the colours red and gold and as they glanced to his left, they saw a female wearing purple beside him.

"Who are you?" Robin demanded.

"Help." Naruto simply answered before placing a finger to the ear of his armor, "KURAMA, 50% power to the UNI beam."

The teenagers and Kori were confused with what Naruto said through what they assumed was a microphone under his helmet but they didn't have time to stay confused as the aliens surrounded them once more and this time they were all with more deadly weapons on their arsenal.

A shadow loomed over them and the group saw a really big alien space ship hovering in the air waiting for something.

"Look, if we want to defeat this threat properly, we all have to work together." Naruto started to explain, "Individually we probably are no match against an entire invasion but together we can make a difference and I will need each and every one of your corporation to do it."

"If you knew what I really am, then you wouldn't want me around." The female spoke out, already slightly against the prospect of joining a team. These people didn't know her, so they didn't know about the curse that follows her and she knew that it would be safer for both her and them if she -

"I know enough." Naruto spoke from behind his helmet unknowingly interrupting what she was thinking. He honestly doesn't care what origins she has, but from what he saw about her, he knew that she wasn't evil or bad.

"Well, I did move to jump to get away from the demands of Batman," Robin mused earning a raised eyebrow from Naruto, "okay, I'm in but I get to be the leader."

"Yeah right boy wonder, that's if you can beat me." Naruto scoffed behind his helmet ignoring the protests of said boy wonder, "What about you guys."

"I guess it would be fun being in a Super Hero team," Beast boy said from beside Robin, "Count me in."

"I'm in." Cyborg said as he punched his palm, "These punks destroyed the arcade and I was hoping to win back some losses today."

"How glorious!" Kori was overjoyed at the prospect of making new friends, especially female friends, "It will be fun to have more people I can relate to on this planet!"

Hearing the aliens demand something in their language, the group all got in their fighting stances while Naruto and Kori took to the air.

"Kori, translation!"

"They are demanding my surrender," Kori said with a frown on her pretty face, "that is something I do not want to give up."

"Well you heard the lady guys." Naruto said before he announced to the alien invaders knowing that they were listening, "You come into my city and decide to trash it because they refuse to give you what you want and then you go one step further by hurting its people." He then got serious here, "if you think I'm going to let you capture my friend and perform unwilling experiments on her then you do not know me at all, so let me be the first to say this…"

"Avengers Move Out!"

* * *

Our worlds about to break,

Tormented and Attacked,  
Lost from when we wake  
With no way to go back  
I'm Standing on my own.  
But now I'm not alone (Avengers Assemble).

Always we will fight as one,  
Till the battle's won  
with evil on the run  
we never come undone.

Assemble, we are strong  
Forever fight as one  
Assembled we are strong  
Forever fight as one

* * *

_~Avengers Earths Mightiest Heroe's theme end~_

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Translation**

[1] Naruto's mansion is like the avengers mansion in Disney's Marvel's Avengers. He could have built a tower but I don't see a teenager like Naruto leaving in a tower, not just yet.

Some of you would think that I'm just ripping off Avengers and in a way you would be right but not completely. I like their idea and here I'm using a combination of the parallel world and multiverse theory where Naruto in DC is Tony Stark in Marvel Universe and so he is bound to have a team called the avengers.

There will be conflict in leadership views between Naruto and Robin for those who are interested and the pairing, I have made it blatantly obvious to you all though I can _try _to make it a threesome keyword being _try _that is if the other female is keen on sharing Naruto.

Naruto's armor is exactly like Tony's and to be honest, I really wanted to start with the bleeding edge but then I thought against it as that would come much, much later in the series.

This is my first attempt at Teen Titans cross and I hope you like it. If you all want me to continue, then you'll have to give me a very good reason why instead of saying continue please or awesome story and so on and so forth.

If I keep seeing those repetitive reviews, I will block you from reading my stories so if you want to review it better be something that will definitely help with the stories improvements.

I could have done better with the introduction of some characters but remember guys, I have never watched or read any series of Teen Titans, remember that.

But I am familiar with DC.

Peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own DC, Naruto, or Marvel.**

**BETA: This is just a replacement of the original post seeing as some people kept pointing out that I made the mistake of switching Kurama and Jarvis. I corrected that here. **

**Oh and some of you might be angry but from time to time, one or two heroes from my story could have the same origins of Marvel verse stories and one I am highly leaning on is Hulk or maybe Spider-Man but I think of Solomon Grundy as the Hulk of the DC universe and DC has it's own version of Spider-Man that's a criminal so I'll have to think of someone else if those two don't sit with me.**

**Also, yes this story features a Naruto with a teenage Tony Stark's personality that's really difficult for me to portray if some of you have noticed. Some of you could ask why I didn't just make it a Marvel Crossover instead of a DC but I have a reason for that and if you are patient, you might all get a present later on in the story.**

**Oh and I do not appreciate flames and insults to my story as the perpetrators WILL be blocked as well as those that find it in their mind to ignore my plea about repetitive short reviews like Good Chapter or Update Please and so on and so fort. If you want to Review, give me something that I and my BETA can use to improve this story and please try not to review in a Guest account as I would not be able to respond to you.**

**I hope you all enjoy this Chapter and Yes I do know that there is a hero named Steel that appeared after the 'Death' of Super-Man but that event has not occurred here, unless you want me to change his name to Iron-Man then Steel would have to do or probably Titanium-Man but that title is also taken.**

**Please Enjoy.**

* * *

_"They are demanding my surrender," Kori said with a frown on her pretty face, "that is something I do not want to give up."_

_"Well you heard the lady guys." Naruto said before he announced to the alien invaders knowing that they were listening, "You come into my city and decide to trash it because they refuse to give you what you want and then you go one step further by hurting its people." He then got serious here, "if you think I'm going to let you capture my friend and perform unwilling experiments on her then you do not know me at all, so let me be the first to say this…"_

_"Avengers Move Out!"_

* * *

_~ And then came a day like any other, when some of earths mightiest heroes/protégé found themselves united against a common threat, on that day, they became the avengers: The invincible armoured Steel; Robin, Protégé of the Batman; Starfire, princess of the stars; Beast Boy, the animal Shape Shifter; Cyborg, half human, half machine and Raven, daughter of Trigon… ~ Mysterious Commentator Guy._

* * *

Our worlds about to break, tormented and Attacked,  
Lost from when we wake  
With no way to go back  
I'm Standing on my own.  
But now I'm not alone (Avengers Assemble).

Always we will fight as one,  
till the battle's won  
with evil on the run  
we never come undone.

Assemble, we are strong  
Forever fight as one,  
Assembled we are strong,  
Forever fight as one. (Avengers Assemble)

* * *

**_~ Chapter Two: HIVE Trio ~_**

* * *

Firing repulsor blasts through his palms, Naruto lead the charge against the aliens with the group of teenagers behind him following his lead.

They each separated taking down as much as they could and now the numbers wouldn't overwhelm them as much as it did before.

Robin was using a combination of martial arts and weaponry as he was dealing with his own group and with the shortage of opponents he was facing, it proved to be simpler than it once was.

Raven was using her spells to bring bad fortune to her enemies as she coated most of the equipment around her in black Mana before throwing it around to the aliens.

Beast Boy and Cyborg were a pair of tag teamers using animal instincts and technology to deal with theirs and Kori, like Naruto, was using a combination blasts or star bolts from her hands and super strength as she was dealing with hers remaining within Naruto's sights.

"_Sir, it seems that the alien ship has initiated their self-destruct sequence." _KURAMA remarked from Naruto's helmet and Naruto nodded to his words before turning to the group.

"Kori, I'm going to need your help to get rid of the mother-ship before it blows off half the city." Naruto called out to the alien girl who nodded her confirmation before following Naruto as he flew towards the ship intent on getting it out of the earth's atmosphere.

Naruto used his impressive strength to grab the ship before he started to spin and spin gaining enough momentum needed for a really far throw.

He then let go and watched it sail across the city exiting the earth's atmosphere but he wasn't done with the task yet as he and Kori flew after the ship, both also escaping the earth's atmosphere.

As they reached a capable distance, Naruto aimed his chest plate at the retreating ship and told Kori to ready her strongest beam.

"On my mark, One, Two, THREE!"

With the signal given, Naruto fired a really large and more concentrated Repolsor blast from his chest he decided to call the Uni-Beam and beside him, Kori fired a similar blast of the same magnitude and both combined making the energy of the blast stronger as it went straight for the ship that was still spinning even though the spinning had slowed down.

_BOOM_

As the two flew back to earth with Naruto taking the lead, they saw that the aliens were retreating from the planet seemingly because their mother-ship had been destroyed and each smiled as they landed on Jump city.

Hearing footsteps, both saw the remaining members of the team each sporting their own smirk or smile at the success and Naruto knew then and there that this would be the formation of a new and awesome team.

~ Two months Later ~

"Now Robin, remember that this is a show of thrust," Naruto in his Steel suit spoke to the boy wonder as they stood outside the avengers remodelled tower, "I need to head off to Japan to check out some things, after all, it's not easy running a Multi-billion dollar company."

"Wait, how can a teenager like you own a comp –

"Oh would you look at the time, tell Kori I said bye and make sure to take care of the team till I get back okay bye!"

Robin watched as the armored teen quickly flew away from the tower in a hurry without the use of thrusters, something else he noticed.

What irked the boy wonder was that off all the times he was living in the tower, he was never able to get an identity of said armored teenager, something he found as a major disappointment because of how he was raised and by whom.

He didn't give up hope though, and with the new information, he can restart his search but he had to do it without the AI knowing as he always did.

"But first, time to tell the team the new rules!"

Robin turned around and headed into the tower knowing that he had to report his new role as leader to the group while Steel was away to Japan.

~ Moments Later ~

That went to bust real quick.

The team suddenly found themselves in a pizza restaurant still deciding on what to order for their meal after the disaster that occurred in the fridge back at the tower though they would occasionally wonder why KURAMA wasn't responding to most of their answers.

It all started when Robin came in to tell them the change in leadership role for the mean time. Raven didn't care, Cyborg was playing video games, Beast Boy was listening to music and Starfire was busy doing her own things.

Things somehow got out of hands real quick after that and then the group decided to take a break outside the tower so they all headed out to one place they agreed to go.

Joe's Pizza shop (I do not know the name of the Pizza shop)

All that they had to do now was decide on the type of Pizza they wanted. Beast Boy didn't want any meat in his but Cyborg was against that idea. Raven and Robin still hadn't decided yet and Starfire just ordered something that was not in the pizza menu.

Unknown to the group however, they were being watched by a trio of Hive students currently on their graduation test, Destroy the Avengers.

"Begin phase one Jinx." Gizmo was the Naruto of their group in terms of technical knowledge but he still wasn't comparable to said blonde in an actual brain challenge but let's see where this leads shall we…

The female known as Jinx stood beside an empty passenger box that was parked on a downwards slope. She pressed the communicator on her ear with a smirk on her face as she received the transmission and with a wave of her hands, the bus started to roll down the slope with nobody behind the wheels.

The Runaway truck was spotted and Robin immediately leapt into action as he heard the cry that followed from below the slope.

"Avengers, mobilize!"

With a combination of enhanced strength and Sorcery, Cyborg and Raven disabled the moving bus in an impressive feat, while Starfire flew in to relocate the carriage that held the crying baby.

"Don't busses usually have drivers?"

That was Cyborgs question as he was sure that Busses don't just move like that on its own except if it was affected by some unnatural event and the only sorcerer he knows right now is Raven.

"That is a strange baby."

Starfire had been to other planets and knew that each species have their own type of babies but so far, she could say that from what she had seen on earth, this baby was really strange.

But she wasn't one to judge based on their appearance.

What she hadn't expected to come out of the baby's vocal manipulator though was the creepy giggle followed by the insult.

"Are you pit-sniffers normally this stupid?"

"Robin, what is this Pit-sniffer that the young one speaks about?" Robin had to suppress a sigh at the denseness of his redheaded friend because of the lack of vigilance she showed.

What followed next was another unexpected event altogether though.

The eyes of the toy they held on their palms suddenly glowed a bright orange before two bolts of electricity were shot from it aiming the three Avengers who decided to duck and cover away from the shot.

_SLAM_

Meanwhile, the bus that was forcibly disabled was just lifted from the ground and slammed on Cyborg and Raven.

The perpetrator was walking out of the wreckage and dust as he was cleaning his palms with a smirk on his face walking to his other two team mates who had a smirk on each of their faces.

"That was way too easy." Gizmo gloated as they prided themselves on their victory against what was supposed to be really strong people.

Guess their stats were overestimated.

"Wanna get some pizza –

"This isn't over." Robin said as he dusted himself standing in front of Starfire and Beast Boy. This was his first role as a leader since Naruto wasn't around and he wasn't going to mess it as he knew the responsibility said role carried.

"Were just getting started!"

~ 10 minutes later With Naruto~

"[1] _Anata ga fuhō ni Nihon no ryōkū ni haitta ima, hikikaesu ka, gekitsui sa reru yō ni chōsei suru koto ga!._"

"This is disappointing." Naruto mumbled floating on the air with his 'Steel' suit with both thrusters on this time.

Currently, he was staring at half a dozen air fighters that were able to track him through their Sonar 30 minutes later as he passed through the borders of Japan. He could not believe that he forgot about this security measure as he flew on his suit.

Why did he arrive so late to Japan you ask?

Well, he had to make some pit-stops and lets just leave it at that.

_"_[2]_ Sore o kantan ni hito o toru, watashi wa anata no 1da. Watashi wa koko kara tōkunai tokoro ni nokosu watashinokazoku o mi ni iku koto ga dekiru yō ni, watashi mo nihongo ga hanashite irunode, wareware wa subete chō doko no koto o wasureru koto ga dekite iru ka?" _Naruto asked in Japanese.

_"_[3] _Kare o daun sa seru!"_

_"_[4] _Gomi."_

Naruto knew that he had to avoid all the missiles that were heading towards him else his suit could be destroyed.

"Just what I need." Naruto mumbled as he was flying away from the missiles that were heading his way.

As he flew though, he looked back and saw that the missiles were getting really close to him so he aimed one of his Repulsor cannons on his palms and fired a blue repulsor blast at the incoming missile which exploded and destroyed one other with it.

_"Sir, if I may ask, what are you doing?" _KURAMA asked as Naruto was busy trying to lose the missiles that were chasing him.

"Can't you see KURAMA, I'm having fun!"

_"I can do without the sarcasm."_

"Who says I was being sarcastic."

_"You know, with the reckless way you are acting, I somewhat find it difficult to not worry about your health sir."_

"KURAMA, I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Naruto said as he destroyed two more missiles.

_"Then why are you still being chased by the Japanese air force?" _

"I'll have to remember to tone down your attitude in your next system update." Naruto dead panned. He sometimes got really annoyed by his AI's quips but he knew that sometimes, it made him feel sane.

He wondered how Robin was handling the stress of leadership though because right now, he had to get back to Jump City while losing the suit, as he was sure that the Japanese could track him with it and it was something that he did not want.

He'd really have to remember to install radar shields on his other suits that he hadn't tried on yet.

~ With the Avengers ~

"Tell me that didn't just happen," Beast Boy was in shock at what just happened today. They lost to a trio of HIVE students, at least that was what they called themselves.

"It did happen, we cannot change the truth." Raven was helping the limping Beast Boy to the couch as easy as she could before fixing his thigh by covering most of the upper part with ice.

She too couldn't believe what happened but she did indeed see it with her own eyes and she was correct in her statement earlier.

No matter how much they wanted, they could not change the truth.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said with a frown as he was massaging his thigh, "didn't know we had a doctor in the house."

"No problem." That was all the reply she could give.

They were suddenly alerted when the door to the tower – Remember the Avengers tower is like the one in Canon and Naruto is a Kryptonian, he could accomplish building it in over a month – and in stepped a cocky Cyborg and a weary Starfire.

"I think my new name should be Flyborg," Cyborg started with an amused tone, "I was sure that I was half way through Gotham City with that thing on my back before Starfire managed to zap it off. So what did I miss?"

It was then that Cyborg noticed the glum faces of Raven and Beast Boy in the room and instantly he knew that something was off with the way Beast Boy was looking down.

"We did kick their ass's right?"

"Where is Robin?" Starfire was the first to notice the disappearance of the Boy Wonder between herself and Cyborg who suddenly noticed the missing Avenger as he was mentioned.

"Um Star, we're not sure." Beast Boy avoided her eyes when he said that as he knew how much she loved her friends around her.

"We searched everywhere," Raven continued for Beast Boy, "and all we found was his Utility Belt."

Seeing the belt on Raven's hand struck a tiny cord in Starfire's mind and she wasn't the only one that this affected.

"I should have been there!" Cyborg was upset, "I let that kid sneak up on me – what was I – it was a trap – I- I should have known."

"We need Steel," Starfire suddenly said because of how the gravity of the situation hit her more than anyone else, "where is he?!"

"Didn't Robin say that he needed to briefly go home to Japan to take somethings?" Beast Boy was sure that was what he heard the Boy Wonder spute out earlier this morning.

"That is true," Starfire replied recalling the announcement Robin made earlier this morning. Thinking about Robin made her sad once more as she recalled the reason they need Naruto. "I am going to get my communicator to get in touch with him."

_BOOM_

"If you think we were done with you Pit-Sniffers, then you don't know how to think at all." Gizmo was standing in the middle of his team mates as they blew up the door with that same annoying smirk still on their faces.

Why the hell wasn't KURAMA responding to the threats?!

~ Meanwhile ~

"_Sir, are you sure that it was wise to take me with you to your trip?" _KURAMA asked Naruto who was flying but not in his armor and instead in his full body form fitting black body suit with a pair of black gloves and boots that had some blue outlines drawn on it especially on his chest where an outline of his arc reactor was posted – the same suit that Tony Stark wore in the Opening theme Fight As One for those that can't get an imaginary visualization on what I mean.

He decided that while he could get rid of the Japanese air force, he wouldn't want the heat on his tail so he decided to ditch the suit and place it on auto-pilot misleading the Japanese aircraft while he was on his way to the Avengers Tower.

Going home would have to wait.

"KURAMA, I trust my team to take care of my tower even if you are not around." Naruto said as he was speaking to his AI, "What could possibly go wrong?"

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Forget I asked." Naruto said with a sigh and a resigned face before he boosted up his flight speed, breaking the sound barrier as he needed to get to the tower, fast.

The intruders better not mess with his stuff.

~ With the Avengers ~

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." Starfire walked towards Cyborg who was fixing his leg himself.

It happened again and this time, they paid a price for their failure, their tower.

What the hell were they doing wrong?

"But you are so damaged and –

"I got it!" Cyborg was angry but that didn't mean he wanted to snap at Starfire who was trying to help him fix himself up.

Things were just not sitting right for him today but at least he was sure that it couldn't get any worse.

"Hey, what is your problem?! She was just trying to help!"

"What do you think?" Cyborg snapped back at his little green friend, "We got kicked out of our house, a pint size boy-Dexter took me for a joyride, and in case you haven't noticed, I just became left handed!"

Yes they had noticed the stump of an arm that their friend now sported. They just couldn't believe that they still easily lost.

"Enough!" Raven snapped at her robot team mate, "We need to control our emotions –

"Or what?! Our bad vibes would keep you from meditating?" Cyborg needed to vent out all the anger from his system and he couldn't see any other alternative than the option he had now.

"I wish Robin and Steel were here." Starfire mumbled loud enough for her teammates to hear her.

"Well they're not! Don't you guys get it, they won, and we lost! It's over!"

"Wow Cyborg I didn't think you had an impressive set of lungs."

The group of four turned to see Naruto as he stood beside Robin still in his jumpsuit. The group were thrilled as to the appearance of the boy wonder but Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy were confused as to the appearance of the blonde.

"Naruto!"

"Oof!" Naruto grunted as he was suddenly tackled into a hug from his red headed friend, "Hey Kori."

"Robin, who is this?" Raven had her guesses but she wanted to make sure as to who the strange blond is before making any sudden moves.

But it seemed that Starfire didn't share her opinion.

"Oh him, you see him all around the tower but in his Steel Suit," Robin casually answered with a smirk finally finding out the identity of their 'leader' not that he agreed with it of course.

"You mean he's Steel?" Cyborg asked with a raised eyebrow at the familiar face. Speaking of familiar, "Hey! You're that kid that beat me in the arcade months back!"

"Yup!" Naruto replied with a cheerful voice before his face turned serious, "Now can you tell me why my tower has been taken over by a bunch of rag-tag group of teenagers?"

_Cough_

Yeah, this was really going to take some time if the avoidance of the eyes was anything to go by.

~ Minutes Later ~

The HIVE were busy minding their business as they searched the Avengers tower for anything they perceived as interesting but so far, the only thing they found or had access to was the living room and a few of the Avengers personal rooms like Raven for instance.

Jinx was moaning about how Ravens sense of fashion was out of date while Mammoth was scarfing out their fridge. Gizmo meanwhile was browsing through the records that Beast Boy stored in his collection with a disgusted look on his face.

He wasn't impressed with the collections that they had, pity him. If he was focused on something like that, he could have researched on all the information that they had stored on their system and found some interesting things; that is if he would be able to get access to their systems without worrying about firewalls.

_"You three are trespassing on private property," _KURAMA announced startling the group seeing as he wasn't there before, _"please leave before I am forced to take more drastic measures into seeing for your removal from this premises."_

"What the heck was that?" Mammoth asked as he was chewing a burger from the fridge, "I didn't know they had an AI."

"Neither did I," Gizmo mused before he began work, "I bet it would be easy for me to hack their stupid AI."

_"Please do not try to corrupt my systems with your less than adequate binary files." _KURAMA said, _"That will be a mistake you will soon come to regret."_

"Shut up you stupid AI." Jinx snapped before covering her hand with pink mana, "Maybe a little bad luck would help you out Gizmo."

"Shut up, don't you see I'm working here?" Gizmo snapped at his female team mate before he continued to hack the AI that was KURAMA, "Impressive work for a bunch of Pit-Sniffers but nothing can outsmart the almighty Tech-master."

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_"I believe I did warn you three of the consequences of trying to corrupt my system." _KURAMA remarked from all around the room much to the anger of the green clothed midget.

"Shut-up!"

"I'll have to ask you all too please leave my tower."

The three turned to see a talking red and gold suit crossing its arms over its chest plate. Gizmo was impressed with the design of the suit but not that impressed. He still knew that he could hack into it and make it his to work with.

"Who's gonna make us?" Gizmo gloated, "We beat the Avengers and we sure as hell can beat you."

Naruto kept silent before he brought his right arm to his chest and started to type some buttons that were on the gauntlet of his armor and minutes later, the three suddenly found themselves standing a few feet outside the tower that they were just in.

"What the hell just happened!?" Mammoth asked, confused as to why he and the other three were in the yard when they were just inside the tower.

"I believe that you all were forcibly ejected from our tower."

The group turned to see an angry group of 5 avengers standing behind them and what was worse was the appearance of Robin that they were sure they took care off.

"KURAMA did warn you not to hack into his system." Naruto said as he appeared on the other side of his team with his suit on, "Now I believe that it's time to implement the plan that is sure to achieve your beat town, Avengers attack!"

"HIVE attack pattern Alpha!"

Both teams engaged each other but unlike before, the HIVE trio suddenly found themselves on the defensive.

Naruto easily hacked Gizmo's systems causing his backpack to go haywire while Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy took on Mammoth.

Raven and meanwhile faced Jinx who proved that she couldn't handle both assaults and it proving that it was time for the team to call in a retreat.

"Forget this, I'm calling Slade." Gizmo snapped in his fear before picking up his communicator but before he could call up Slade, he was grabbed on the scruff of his shirt by Naruto who proceeded to destroy said midgets communicator.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Slade was the one who sent you to attack my team. It is something I do not appreciate." Naruto was serious as he added that last look scaring the midget before tossing him to his other two teammates, "The police are on their way to pick up these three idiots."

"Well I guess we can call this a day." Beast Boy said as he stretched his muscles and behind him Cyborg was nodding his agreement.

"We still need to find out who Slade is before we can call it a day." Robin remarked before Naruto waved off his hand at Robins comment.

"Don't worry about that Robin," Naruto said, "I'm already cross-referencing the name with the names on my systems database which is a reliable source of information. We'll have what we need soon so yes I agree with Beast Boy and say this on my own term, that we can call this a day."

"Good." Raven said, "I need to go and see if anything's missing from my room."

Ravens speech was all the team needed before they started to head over to the tower. Unknown to them, they had all gained the interest of a very dangerous benefactor who had a goal set in mind for one of the Avengers in specific.

All was good… for now.

To Be Continued.

**Authors Translations**

[1] You have illegally entered Japanese airspace, turn back now or be prepared to be shot down!

[2] Take it easy guys, I'm one of you. Look I'm even speaking Japanese, so can we all just forget about this so that I can go see my family that leaves not far from here?

[3] Shoot him down!

[4] Crap.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:** Naruto's armor has one primary function, absorbing any and all Kryptonite Radiation within a 100 mile radius. Apart from that, it has all the basic functions Iron Man's suit would have. Hope that quells most of your curiosity.

Some of you might think that handing Naruto the suit may be overkill because of his Kryptonian heritage but there was a reason for handing him the suit and that would be revealed later on in the story.

I will say this now, Naruto has built up more of a resistance to Kryptonite than Super-Man or Super-Girl but that does not mean he's invulnerable to its effects, he still is. That was the main function of the necklace he wore when he was younger, to build up the resistance just like how Saiyans made the weakness of their tail somewhat disappear. Hope that clears some thoughts.

Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and remember, my threat about repetitive reviews are real and by real, I WILL block you.

* * *

**BETA: Just a few error corrections corrected, also made this chapter neater for you all. I still think the ending could have gone better.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, DC, and Marvel.

* * *

"I'd like to introduce you all to the danger room." Naruto spoke out as he stood in front of his team of Avengers who were all standing in attention, "I built this room for one purpose alone, training. Here in this room, you can train to your fullest ability as it can withstand any and all damage you can think off," Naruto explained as he was pacing along the length of the line made by his team. He stopped in front of Cyborg, "you, are due for some major upgrade that KURAMA will gladly help with."

"_It would be my pleasure sir." _KURAMA remarked before speaking to Cyborg, "_Please follow the red line."_

A line suddenly appeared leading to somewhere and Cyborg shrugged before he followed the line with his team mates looking at his retreating back before Naruto looked at Robin with an inspecting eye, "You on the other hand need a new suit, one with more and lasting and damaging arsenals, luckily, I have what you need but…" Naruto raised his hands to stop a protest from the Boy Wonder, "You have to prove to me that you are ready to drive it."

"What kind of suit are we talking about?" Robin asked curious as to what Naruto meant.

Naruto smirked before bringing out a remote, "Oh I believe that you will like it." He pushed the button and the lights dimmed making Beast Boy to scoff,

"Dramatics." He mumbled to Starfire who giggled cutely.

"I heard that BB," Naruto said looking over his shoulder to the green skinned boy before turning to where the lights were focused on and watched as something rose up from the ground.

It was a cylinder that rose but what the group was focused on wasn't the cylinder, but what was _inside_.

"I'm not much of a tailor but I am a builder and I have to say that I'm quite impressed with my work."

Inside the cylinder lay a black and red suit had a huge red falcon (I think it's a falcon) going across the chest. The arms of the suit were spread out and as the suit was rotating, it revealed a small jetpack on the back. On the head of the manikin was a black and red eye piece with white lenses and looking closer they could see there were small buds in the ear of the mannequin. The waist of the suit had a utility belt on it with a falcon on the middle buckle.

"Meet, project Nightwing," Naruto introduced, "a special combat suit designed by yours truly. It comes with different functions like flight, invulnerability, weapons acceptability, universal translator, and so much more." he waved to the suit, "This suit is the first of its kind in Project Nightwing and it can be only accessed by Robin's DNA meaning no-one out of Robin's bloodline can use it."

"Oh my…"

Robin had stars in his eyes as he saw the suit. The DNA accessibility of the suit was one other thing that made him want it even more as he was immediately in love with it and he didn't honestly know when the suit started to move closer and closer towards him.

Oh wait he was walking towards it.

"Hold it bird-boy!" Naruto called out holding the struggling Robin by the scruff of his neck before throwing him back to the group.

"This suit is off limits to you Robin, and that goes for the rest of you as well." Naruto said before he pressed the button placing the suit back inside it's containment.

"So what are we here for exactly." Raven asked Naruto with a curious look on her face.

"Oh, we are here for training," Naruto said before he pressed the button on the remote and the room changed into an exact replica of Jump City, "here Beast Boy, see if you can turn into any of these creatures from the sketch book. From what I've seen about your powers, you can turn into all of the animals you've seen or know of. Why don't you try the illustrations on that sketch-pad?"

"Huh," Beast Boy mumbled as he inspected the notepad with a nod in each head, "I can try to turn into some of them but I can't promise any success."

"Please, with my training, Success is what I can guarantee." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Of Friend Naruto, what about myself and Raven?" Starfire called out, "what are we going to be doing in this glorious battle training?"

"Well I -

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_"Sir, Dr Light is at his old shenanigans again, shall I call the authorities?"_

"No KURAMA," Naruto said before pressing the button on his remote and parts of his armour started to appear all around the room with mechanical arms placing them on Naruto's person, "the authorities don't have the necessary equipment needed to take care of Dr Light," Naruto said before his helmet was placed on his head activating his suit, "Cyborg may be busy getting his upgrade but the five of us are more than enough. So let's get this over with before we can get back to training."

The roof of the room opened up and the team saw the night sky above them and waited for Naruto to give the command as they each got ready, "Avengers, it's time for Dr. Light to say hello to the dark."

And with that, they all jumped/flew out of the tower with their new mission.

* * *

_You can mess with my stuff and you can mess with me, but when you mess with my friends my family, and my team, you make me _ANGRY _~ Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze._

* * *

Our worlds about to break, tormented and Attacked,

Lost from when we wake

With no way to go back

I'm Standing on my own.

But now I'm not alone (Avengers Assemble).

Always we will fight as one,

till the battle's won

with evil on the run

we never come undone.

Assemble, we are strong

Forever fight as one,

Assembled we are strong,

Forever fight as one. (Avengers Assemble)

* * *

_~ **Chapter Three: Nevermore** ~_

* * *

"Your pathetic skills cannot outshine the brilliance of Dr. Light!" Doctor Light gloated as his fists glowed yellow with an aura of light around it before he aimed and fired beams of light energy at the Avengers who avoided the blast from him.

Robin threw a birdarang at Light but the villain avoided the projectile sent his way and turned to the teenager with a smug smirk on his face,

"Your fast Boy Wonder, but I doubt that you'll enjoy moving at the speed of light!"

A more concentrated beam of light energy burst out from Light's chest aiming straight for the Boy Wonder who was too stunned to dodge the attack.

_Grrr._

Beast Boy turned into a wolf before he ran at the villain who ducked under his attempt of a tackle, "A wolf is no threat when it's as blind as a bat."

Suddenly, Beast Boy's vision was blinded by the assault of many flash grenades going out at the same time.

Kori tried to attack him with her starbolts but a barrier of light defended him from the fury of attacks from the red headed female before trapping her in an unbreakable barrier of light with that smug smirk still on his face.

"It's over Dr. Light," Naruto said as he flew in his Steel suit powering up his Repulsor blasts, "You're not the only one that can shoot beams out of his palms."

He shot the beam at the villain who fired one of his own matching Naruto's beam power for power.

"Nice try Steel, but mine are stronger!"

Doctor Light amped up the power to his beam and pushed back the repulsors to Naruto's beam pushing him back towards a building.

"Now if nobody minds, I'll be taking my gold." Doctor Light gloated before he turned to see the glaring face of Raven.

"I mind." She simply said before she started to chant her spell, "_Azarath metrion zinth - _Argh!"

The villain attacked Raven before she managed to finished the spell and he walked towards the downed Sorceress with a menacing look on his face,

"Bit of advice, find shorter magic words." Doctor Light said before he was about to put down Raven with his light energy.

Raven's eyes suddenly glowed white before a nearby vehicle was covered in her aura. It was then thrown towards the smirking Doctor Light who had to duck in order to avoid the hit before he fired Raven with his light powers once more sending her flying back a bit.

"Don't come any closer." Raven warned Light as he was walking towards her ignoring her warning.

"What's the matter, afraid of the light?" Dr. Light sneered at the downed female.

Ravens eyes suddenly glowed red before she enlarged her size and growled at the trembling man before her. Tentacles flew from her cloak that was suddenly bellowing from a non-existent wind. It reached out and grabbed the protesting villain before they grabbed him towards her introducing him to the darkness that laid beneath.

"What's the matter, afraid of the Dark?" Raven sneered back at the frightened man as he was being pulled towards her cloak.

"Raven!"

Naruto's voice snapped Raven out of her trance and started to shrink back from Naruto who suddenly looked concerned behind his mask. He flew towards her and placed an arm on her shoulder, "Raven, what happen -

Naruto flinched back at the venom in her hiss that was sent towards her almost missing when Beast Boy appeared beside him.

"What's her deal?"

Naruto wanted an answer to that to as he watched his female teammate walk away from them in a state of what looked like uncertainty.

Robin and Starfire approached the two and saw Raven retreating into the shadows. As Robin asked Beast Boy what happened, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if he missed something about Raven.

He guessed the only way to find out was to ask her.

* * *

~ Avengers Tower the next day~

* * *

Naruto was currently standing in front of Raven's room here to apologize for Beast Boy's actions earlier this morning. It was also a chance he waited for, wanting to talk about what happened with Dr. Light last night hoping that he could get her to ease her concerns about her team hating her for her brief loss of control.

The door slid open after Naruto got tired of walking and was slightly creeped out of what he saw around her room. It was so… goth.

He guessed it fit her style perfectly.

His leg stumbled on something and he saw himself standing over some sort of weird mirror. He picked it up and brought it closer to his face inspecting it for any irregularities that he might have caused but as he dropped it, the shadow construct of a clawed arm came out from the mirror terrifying Naruto who was unable to move quickly to avoid the grabbing of the shadow before he was pulled inside the mirror.

* * *

~ Never Nevermore… yeah right but seriously Currently in Nevermore ~

* * *

Naruto landed in some sort of distorted space, on a floating rock to be precise. He got up and got a handle on his readings where he currently was.

"Last thing I remember, was looking into Raven's mirror."

He looked left and right scratching his chin, "Must had been a portal leading to this world that is absolutely unknown to me."

He brought out his electronic work-pad and tried to zero in on his location and he raised an eyebrow, "Says here that I'm still in Avengers tower, weird."

"Guess I start walking then." Naruto mumbled before he discarded the pad and walked along the rocks that created a path for him leading him to who knows where.

"Turn back."

Naruto glanced up to see three birds warning him to turn back. He ignored the birds and walked towards what looked like a gate made out of rocks. He froze his steps as the birds from earlier blocked his path forward.

"Excuse me, can you please move?"

The birds suddenly glared at him and hissed before they all swarmed him. He tried slapping the pests away as much as he could before he decided to run from the swarms that were chasing him.

"Gah!" Naruto suddenly found himself falling down and looked to see that he fell through a gap. He suddenly stopped falling and floated in the air with a smirk on his face, "Must have forgotten that I'm Kryptonian," He gloated before landing on the surface, "that's one for me."

"Hi!"

"Gah!" Naruto jumped at the sudden cheerful voice that suddenly startled him before turning to see that it was Raven who called.

"What's up?"

That's not Raven, she's too cheerful to be Raven… and pink.

Raven was blue.

"You're not Raven…"

"Of Course I am silly." Not Raven giggled cutely before pinching his cheek, "You're cute, I like cute."

"Stop that!" Naruto pouted as he slapped the hand away, "I'm a guy, and I'm handsome, not cute."

"Of course you are silly." Happy chirped back at him.

"Now that that's been settled, how can I go home?" Naruto asked the non-Raven putting on his best women killer face.

"The forbidden door silly, everyone knows that."

"Well I'm not everyone." Naruto said before he started to walk towards the door till he was patted on the shoulder.

"But I wouldn't go there if I were you." Raven giggled before turning and skipping away from him passing through the door. Naruto just followed her and he felt a slight tingle as he walked through. He didn't know what it was, but he had other things to think about like who this Raven was and why she seemed so… Happy.

"This might be the wrong time to say this but 'Toto, I think we're not in Kansas anymore'."

"*giggle* That was a funny joke." Raven chirped cheerfully standing beside a stunned Naruto who was wondering who this was exactly.

Raven never laughed at his or Beast Boy's jokes.

* * *

~ Roof of Avengers Tower, Meanwhile ~

* * *

With Beast Boy training and Cyborg still having his system upgrade with help from KURAMA, Robin knew that he had to be the one to talk to Raven. He couldn't find Naruto anywhere and Starfire, well she was Starfire.

"Raven, are you alright?" He asked as he reached the grey skinned female who was meditating on the roof minding her own business. "I stopped by your room but the door was open and there was noone there." He didn't enter the room and search properly because he knew how to respect one's wishes.

Raven's eyes snapped open and she started to giggle uncontrollably startling the boy wonder before she got a hold of herself walking away from him wanting to be alone for the mean time.

Robin was just confused with the sudden burst of emotion from his goth friend while Raven just approached her room and gasped in shock as she spotted the knocked out body of their leader on the ground next to her mirror.

She quickly placed him on the bed after coming out of her shock making sure that he was relaxed before she grabbed her mirror and looked at it with a cold glare.

"You are in so much trouble."

* * *

~ Nevermore ~

* * *

"Okay, that just happened." Naruto said as he was walking along the pathway in the world known as Nevermore, not that he knew that, and was thinking about the not-Raven that appeared not long ago.

As he was walking and walking, he felt that strange tingle again and as he looked up, he saw that he was in the same place he started from which confused him. Was he going around in circles?

What confused him even more was the appearance of a very shy Raven that seemed to want to be anywhere other than here,

"Raven, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he walked towards the scared sorceress. He placed a palm on her shoulder but cringed inwardly as she flinched away from his touch.

"Sorry." He heard her mumble.

"It's alright," Naruto tried to calm her down but she was still shaking away from him. "Just let me know the way out and I'll try to make this all better."

Raven sniffed away a tear before pointing the door that was just in front of them. Naruto nodded before he walked towards it only to slam against a wall that suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

He turned to another direction and saw that there were suddenly walls everywhere in the room. Using his PDA, he concluded that he was in some sort of maze, something that was instantly solved.

"It's a maze, I can help you to the end but then you would hate me some more." not-Raven confirmed.

"It's alright, I already have the solution." Naruto waved off with a smile before he moved through the maze with the info from his pad, "What a really strange place." He mumbled as he was walking along the path completely ignoring the fact that he was being spied on.

He reached the end of the maze and honestly, he was getting tired with the amount of apologies sent his way by the Raven.

He stopped and put away his tech before grabbing Raven by both shoulders pulling her in for a quick hug trying to ease up her fears, and it was something she eased into.

"It's okay Rae, I'm not angry with you nor will I ever be." Naruto whispered into her ear as he stroked her hair. He still couldn't believe that she was letting him get away with this!

"I'm worried that you'll hate me once you find out what's on the other side of the wall." not-Raven mumbled as she leaned into the hug - hey, she's timid, I'm sure that you were all expecting something like this to happen with someone like Naruto sooner or later.

"Rae, remember what I said, I'll never hate you no matter what you do." Naruto said before he looked her in the eyes with a smile, "Now let me prove it."

He patted her shoulder before he walked to the walls that slid open revealing a statute beyond the walls.

The statue came to life and two pairs of swords materialized on the two pairs of arms it sprouted.

"Told you, that you wouldn't like me when we got here." not-Raven whispered before she disappeared from Naruto's back.

"I can easily take care of this no problem." Naruto said as he punched his fist into his left palm before taking a big leap towards the statue giving it a roundhouse kick sending it stumbling backwards a bit.

"Not bad." Naruto turned to see yet another Raven standing behind him looking back at him with a big grin, "But can you do... this?!"

The Raven suddenly was in front of the statue and jumped over it before she brought her hand in a chopping motion cutting it in half - I know the battle was longer than this but hey, what can you do? - and Naruto raised an eyebrow at the sudden burst of physical strength from the goth girl.

"Ha! Take that Rock head!"

"Okay I think I'm beginning to see a pattern here." Naruto called out as he looked at Raven who was smiling back at him. "When I entered into this dimension, I met a Happy Raven, moving on, I met a Timid Raven, and now…"

"I'm Bold!" The green cloaked Raven greeted with a cheer. "Hi!"

"I would conclude that there are even more emotions that I am yet to meet but at this point, I don't know whether to be curious or to be afraid when I meet the others." Naruto ended and at some point of his tirade, the other two emotions he met earlier appeared.

"What are you doing here?"

"Ah there's the familiar voice we all know and love." Naruto chirped once he heard the demand from behind him. He turned to see that it was Raven, the _real _Raven that was stomping towards him with a glare on her face.

"The mirror in my room is a portal that I use to enter my mind for meditation. No one is allowed in here so I'll ask again," Raven said, "What _are _you doing in my mind?"

"Raven, you don't need to get all testy with me, let me explain what happened." Naruto said but before he could explain, the flock of birds that were gathered on the branches around them suddenly flapped away as if startled by something that was coming their way.

All traces of Raven's anger was soon forgotten and it was replaced with a worried look that marred her face, "You have to leave immediately." She ordered.

"Raven, are you all –

"Last night when we were battling Dr. Light, something got loose, something bad." Raven tried to explain, "We have to get out of here now!"

Naruto was about to say something but he was interrupted with a roar from behind him and as he turned around, he saw a red giant with a loin cloth and white hair glaring at them with four red eyes.

He roared once more but after that, Naruto was able to hear what the monster said, "Hatred shall rule…"

"What is that?"

"Can we skip the explanations and just agree that meeting my father now is a really bad thing?"

"I guess we can agree on that." Naruto said but inside he was wondering what Raven meant by this being in front of them being her father.

It shot eye beams at Raven distracting her a bit while it went towards Naruto who was backpedalling from the giant thinking of a good way to end it quickly without his armor.

He ducked under a more concentrated laser blast from its eyes before taking flight and giving the monster a punch to the chin sending it stumbling backwards a bit.

"What are you doing? This is my fight!"

"I'm your friend Raven, that alone should be enough of a reason for me to remain and help you, plus as your leader, I'm supposed to set an example for my team, that includes you, to follow." Naruto explained as he was on the air. His eyes started to glow red before he shot a concentrated laser blast at the demon in front of him, "Now are we going to fight this monster or what?"

"Fine." Raven muttered before she and Naruto flew towards the demon started to attack it in with a combination of magic and brute strength.

The demon shot a pair of laser beams from his eyes and it hit Raven stunning her enough for him to grab her off the air with his giant hand before he started to squeeze the goth girl.

"Rage shall consume you." It sneered at Raven who was still knocked out in his hold.

"Let her go." It heard the growl from the human floating behind him and he turned to smirk at said human.

"You think you are strong enough to beat me?"

"Yes." That was all Naruto simply said before he let go of all restraints and unleashed his full Kryptonian fury at the monster in front of him.

It was a fury that the monster could not handle as it was being pushed back to the edge of the cliff they were standing on and one more powerful punch was all it took for Naruto to send the demon flying off the cliff as he let go of Raven who was falling with him.

Naruto saw this and flew as fast as he could after her and caught her bridal style before landing on the ground with one knee.

He brushed away a strand of hair that fell over her face and tapped her chin, "Raven, are you okay?"

Raven opened her eyes and was immediately dizzy but was still surprised to see Naruto holding her, "You stayed? I thought you didn't like me."

"Silly Raven, I'll never abandon my friends even if one of them is related to some monster." Naruto said with a smile that made the grey skinned girl blush a bit before their moment was disturbed by the arrival of the monster that Naruto thought he beat.

"Feel my fury!" The monster sneered before it resumed its assault at Naruto and Raven. Naruto used his body to protect Raven from the blast and Raven was looking at him with concern as the blast hit him,

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I'm Kryptonian," Naruto said with a smirk shocking Raven who knew what a Kryptonian was, "I can handle this."

"But he's too strong for either of us to handle on our own." Raven countered, "It wouldn't matter if you had Super-Man's blood in you, he's still too strong."

"Then get Back-up, I'll hold him off." Naruto said before he placed Raven on the ground and flew towards the demon intent on doing damage to him before Raven returns.

Sometimes he missed fighting using his Kryptonian powers.

Meanwhile, Raven went on her own to do what was needed of her. She started to do some motions with her hands prompting all physical embodiment of her emotions to appear before she absorbed them and started to glow.

Naruto meanwhile was dodging the flock of crows sent his way by the giant before he sent a retaliation in form of a pair of red laser beams at the monster who took the hit and stood his ground.

Seeing that the attack didn't do anything, Naruto was about to move in for one more physical assault but he froze in the air as he saw a white Raven floating behind the demon that was about to strike him.

The white Raven battled the demon in what seemed to be a one sided fight much to Naruto's shock before he heard her speak.

"It is time for you to go back to where you belong!"

"Never!"

Defiant till the end, Raven thought before she decided to finally put down the monster in front of her with a powerful mana energy wave from her hands that overpowered the demon's own and as Naruto watched, he wasn't honestly surprised to see that it was one of Raven's emotions that was causing this problem to begin with and if he were to guess from all the clues he put together, he could say that the emotion was Rage.

That he could somewhat understand.

He flew towards Raven with a concerned look on his face as he was checking if she were alright and he sighed in relief as he saw her smile back at him.

"Let's keep my little Super-Man side a secret alright?"

"Why? I mean what's wrong with fighting like you did just now?"

"If I revealed to the world that I was Kryptonian, it would not only place huge targets on my back due to my threat level, but it could also hurt those that are close to me." Naruto explained, "Much like revealing my secret identity, and also, revealing that I'm Kryptonian immediately places me underneath Super-Man or Super-Girls shadow, something that I do not want to be in, that's why I decided to create another identity using a different set of skills at my disposal."

"But you do know that the secret would eventually come out right? And does Robin know?"

"I know it would come out eventually and I'll cross that bridge when we get there and as for Robin, no he doesn't, he just knows that I can fly near light speed. Promise me that this whole ordeal will be a secret between the two of us."

Raven, after thinking this through decided that yes this will indeed be a promise to keep between both of them, but now, they had to get out of here and place Naruto back in his body.

* * *

~ Meanwhile ~

* * *

Somewhere in a different part of the world, a strange weather phenomenon was occurring over the ocean. It was brief, but after it died down, a portal appeared and a figure stepped through it.

The figure had a white steel body armor covering his entire body - imagine Dr. Doom's style of dressing - all which was underneath a black hooded trench coat and black clothing.

As the portal closed, the figure looked around before searching for his current location and saw that he was in the year he wanted to be but not the exact location he expected but that didn't matter as he knew he had all the time in the world to arrive there and start wreaking havoc.

One world was lost because of a minor miscalculation he made and with that calculation corrected, he would make sure that this world would be his and no one will stand in his way, not the Avengers, or the Justice league, for nothing stands in the way of Doom because Doom will destroy all.

To be continued.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay what the fuck was that with the way it ended? I'll tell you. The person you all see is not the Original Dr. Doom, but instead a character inspired by his work in Marvel comics - yes that's right, Marvel is a fiction in my story and some people read and are inspired by some of its characters - I would not go into detail and tell you who this new threat is, but I can say that this could spell trouble for the Avengers and Justice League for Doom here is the most dangerous villain in his own timeline.

That's right I said Timeline meaning he could be from a post-apocalyptic future and that's all I will say about his background for now.

Naruto has one more reason as to why he doesn't use his Kryptonian powers but even he is starting to question the validity of said reasoning and as to what it is, you guys will have to find that out later.

And yes, in this story, Naruto created the Nightwing suit, a better version mind you. The design was given life to by my BETA who also helped me pretty well with this chapter and no, Robin will not get the suit yet, though there will be some comedy instances as he attempts to get his hands on said suit, lol :p

Anyways, give me a nice long review and you get a new chapter to this story and to those that want a Naruto/Starfire/Raven paring, it means that I would have to change some plans I originally made to this story.

I hope you all liked this chapter.


	4. Special Chapter

**Authors Note:** Sorry for the short chapter but it needed to be done. Also in respect as to why Naruto has to use his armor instead of his Kryptonian powers, I can do that but then what would be the point of the title? Yes, there will be a time where Naruto fights without his armor and with his powers but until the time comes I suggest you all be patient.

With regards to the last chapter, I hope you all liked it as it was somewhat difficult for me to switch Naruto with BB and Cyborg but I had it done. I think I need some help with more of the bonding though.

Some of you think I have complete knowledge of the DC universe and thus insult me should my work not correspond with it let me tell those of you now that this is fanfiction and I call the shots on how I write my story so I will ignore any flames sent my way.

My threat for my reviews is quite real as I have blocked a few people from reading this stories because of their failing to listen to my pleas. Some of you might think I am abusing the right as an author and some of you would probably report me to the admin because you do not want to listen but let me tell you this, authors write authors note for you as the readers to read and understand some things about their story (that's the case sometimes) other times, it's a warning and most fail to respect the wishes of the author so I ask you this, why shouldn't we fail the respect of the reader should cases like that arise? And they have the nerve to blame authors.

Please I beg you, Ignore this so I can take action and I'm speaking to those readers that think they can do whatever they like in regards to a story - that is insult it and spread rumors and so on - but to those that follow the respect and wishes of the authors, I thank you.

* * *

**BETA:** This is just to correct some misdeeds done to this chapter, it is a replacement, not an update.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, DC, and Marvel.

* * *

~ Avengers Tower ~

* * *

"Come on Kori, I know you can do it." Naruto was currently training his team more specifically, Starfire, who was suddenly delighted to get some one on one training with him. Currently their main goal was trying see if Kori's star bolts can change shape or form into constructs, something similar to Green Lantern's ring and their success rate wasn't that high.

"Come on Star, I know you can do better than this." BB taunted before he morphed into one of his new forms, a Chinese Dragon.

Thanks to the illustrations handed to Beast Boy from Naruto, the animal shape-shifter found out that he had an extended ability, turning into mythical creatures.

"I still find it hard to believe Beast Boy can turn into mythical creatures." Robin commented to the newly upgraded Cyborg.

"Not from what I see," Cyborg replied from the side lines as he and Robin watched Starfire and Beast Boy fight, "from what I was told, Steel gave him a sketch pad with illustrations, there for one would think his transformations are limited to what he can think of or at least have a general idea of."

Cyborg was standing in his upgraded form with not only new system upgrades, but also a new appearance that's way better than his original form, it only took 48 hours to complete and now he was standing in what he would look like if he were older – his appearance in Justice League Doom movie – the team was impressed and awed with his new appearance and wondered what he could do now with the system update.

Well Robin more than the rest of the team because all the others had their own style of training to focus on.

Raven was to improve her physical attacks and strength because that was what the opponents would use against her in a worst case scenario should her magic fail.

Beast Boy was to practice his concentration and focus on the new illustration that he was able to transform into with help from Naruto as he somewhat forced the transformations on him as he trained in the danger room but the training was worth it.

Robin used the androids in the danger room to improve his reaction, stamina, and fighting stats. He knew that he still had a long way to go if he wanted to test drive the new suit Naruto made him but then that would also mean he would have to give up being, that was one of the condition and it was something that he had to think about.

"You're right on that Cyborg," Naruto commented from their side as he was in a full body black jumpsuit that he usually wore under his armor. "but that's not what my goal here is, I plan on seeing if it's possible for Starfire's bolts to morph into solid constructs."

"I don't think they can." Raven commented from beside Naruto. Since the Nevermore episode, Raven and Naruto got somewhat closer with an unknown bond they shared. Raven found it more relaxing to be around Naruto, something that he didn't mind because he was glad to help one of his friends through their tough situations.

"Do you have so little faith in me?" Naruto mock surprise before he looked back at the fight with a smile, "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing."

"Sure you do." Raven deadpanned before she focused back on the fight.

* * *

~ Meanwhile ~

* * *

"How anyone can live in a primitive society is beyond me." Doom spoke as he was walking along the street ignoring the looks he was getting. He had his arms folded on the back of his green hooded cloak.

His first order of business as he arrived here in this city was to build himself a lair, but in order to do that, he would need to be comfortably funded.

He knew he could just go to Japan and request an audience with his younger self but then he would create a time paradox, something that could go both ways.

Or.

He could just do this instead, "This will do nicely." Doom stood in front of a bank before he brought up his two metal coated arms before his palms were suddenly coated in a green hue.

"All shall bow to Doom!"

Yes, this will indeed do nicely.

* * *

_Dear, Bruce... I guess it's time for me to move on. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do if I'm not allowed to help you anymore. Alfred doesn't need to worry about entertaining me and taking care of you, too. You don't want a partner. And you don't need a son. I'm sorry I failed you. I won't forget everything you've given me. Thanks for teaching me how to be strong. ~ Dick Grayson.._

* * *

_Our worlds about to break, tormented and Attacked,_

_Lost from when we wake_

_With no way to go back_

_I'm Standing on my own._

_But now I'm not alone (Avengers Assemble)._

_Always we will fight as one,_

_till the battle's won_

_with evil on the run_

_we never come undone._

_Assemble, we are strong_

_Forever fight as one,_

_Assembled we are strong,_

_Forever fight as one. (Avengers Assemble)_

* * *

**_~ Chapter Four: Introductions I ~_**

* * *

Doom was calmly walking down the sidewalk with his four floating bag of money and behind him.

He was thinking of where to build his base but before he could think any further, a voice was heard from behind him.

"Dr. Doom how nice to see you again." Turning around, he saw a teenager with a red and gold full body suit. From the hips downwards, the color was scarlet red and from his waist up, it was a mixture of red and gold - look up Kid Flash, Bar Torr - he(hero) had an irritating smirk on his face as he was looking at him (doom).

"Ah Impulse," Doom drawled out to the hero now identified as Impulse, "I had thought that you would have been dead by now in that future you and your teammates helped create."

Impulse frowned and glared at the villain as he was reminded of the tragedy that was his former home, "We both know that it's your fault that that happened, nothing you say or do will change it otherwise."

"Hmm, is that so?" Doom was impressed that this weakling troublemaker was disrupting his plans, "Then I suppose that I will end you just like I ended your other teammates and mentors directly or indirectly."

"You didn't exactly end all of my teammates." Impulse said with a smirk before a black spherical marble-like object was suddenly rolled over to the foot of Doom's body.

_BOOM_

"What took you so long?"

"..."

Impulse had to suppress a sigh he was getting from his companion that appeared to be crouching on the roof above him.

His companion wore a full body black body suit with a bat cowl that had two buds on the head that was at least two inches high. There was a black cape with a dark-red underside that was used to cover his entire body like a cloak and on the eyehole of the cowl were two red lenses that glowed a bit before the light died down.

On his waist was a silver utility belt and drawn on the chest of the suit in red paint was a bat design. On both arms, he wore a black colored titanium coated gloves with three jutes at the side - similar to the original batman - and a pair of black titanium boots that matched the color scheme of the suit.

"Ah, the famous Batman," Doom sneered as he spotted the figure on the roof, "one would think that you were trying to save a dying world from becoming extinct but it seems that I was wrong."

"I don't see the point in saving a world that already had no future Doom but at least now that we're here, I will make sure that you won't do the same to this one." Batman said in his monotone voice.

"Your father and his pathetic Justice League couldn't stop me, what makes you think you, a pathetic imitation of the original, can?"

"Because he has me." Impulse taunted before he used his Super Speed to dash towards Doom who just faced his right palm at the speedster and trapped him in a forcefield. He then lifted the forcefield and threw it to a building on the side causing the crowd to retreat but that didn't stop Batman from gliding down the roof with his cape spread all out.

He landed in front of Doom and threw a punch that was easily caught by Doom who just looked blankly from underneath his mask, "You have to do better than that if you want to beat me."

Batman didn't answer and all what Doom heard was a click followed by a short EMP that affected the area around them.

Doom didn't feel a thing but he noticed the explosions of street lights around him before he looked at Batman and demanded simply, "What did you do?"

He threw the body of the costumed vigilante over to a pile of cars before he walked towards him, "Did you think that blinking out my access to technology will increase your chances of survival?"

"I don't know about him but to me, it makes it easier to do this!" A voice said from behind him and before he knew it, he was blindsided by a fast sequenced punch from Impulse who followed with a kick to the chest.

Batman got up from the wreckage and approached his teammate, "You're late." He said.

"I'm Impulse, I'm never late." His teammate gloated before both saw Doom recover from the attack.

"If you think that that is all it would take to defeat me then let me show you how wrong you both are." Doom walked out of his own wreckage but then a voice froze him in his tracks,

"Avengers, what do you think we should do with the trouble makers?"

The three turned to see the Avengers standing above them on a building with Steel in his titanium gold suit.

"I don't know about you guys, but I want to know who that impostor is and what he's doing here in the neighbouring city of Jump." Robin said as he stepped forward looking down at the one that called himself batman.

"Do we all need to descend to violence to solve all our battles?"

"Well, we only resort to violence should the enemy decide to not peacefully surrender Star," Cyborg spoke with his new cybernetic upgrades shining proudly, "but I have to admit, that imposter has a good taste when it comes to fashion."

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." Raven said from beside Naruto.

"Ah, I forgot that the Avengers live close to this city," Doom said, "no matter, it is time for me to take my leave."Batman, Impulse, know that no matter how hard you try to stop me from ruling this world, all will be for naught as I have already set forth the motions needed for my master plan." Doom spoke his parting words as a portal appeared behind him, "It doesn't matter if you both followed me from the future and it won't matter if you suddenly decide to expose the main events of this time line to your new allies, Doom will reign over all."

"If you think we're going to let you get awa -

"Impulse, no, we've done enough." Batman said from beside his teammate as he grabbed the other teens shoulder.

"What do you mean enough, we both know I could have easily caught up with him!"

"We have other things to worry about." Batman drawled, looking at the avengers that were now next to him and his teammates.

"I'm Steel, leader of the avengers." Steel introduced, "I guess you already know the drill as to what happens next."

"Fine, but we need to go somewhere where there aren't too many ears." Batman said.

"We could head back to the Avengers Tower." Steel offered and Batman nodded while Impulse grumbled before reluctantly agreeing still upset that he missed his catch.

* * *

~ Avengers Tower ~

* * *

"So let me see if I have this straight," Naruto spoke as he was out of his helmet and suit, looking at the two 'heroes' in front of him, "You both are from 60 years in a destroyed future and followed Doom back here to prevent this timeline from getting completely destroyed?"

"What I don't get is what happened to all the heroes from your timeline?" Cyborg mused, "I mean since your future is branched out from ours, then it would mean that we have the same heroes there and possibly even more."

Batman kept silent at Cyborg's question before he finally answered by first of all removing his mask revealing who he was slightly surprising Robin, "My name, is Damian Wayne, son of Dick Grayson-Wayne and Barbara Wayne, grandson to Bruce Wayne and heir of Wayne Inc," Damian introduced shocking the team more specifically Robin who was standing in front of him, "I was a member of the Avengers in my time as I was the Batman of that era, and Impulse was the Flash of that era but he decided to change his name into something more original."

"Our timeline was destroyed by a virus, a virus that turns everyone into mindless Zombies." Impulse continued shocking the group further, "It started out as a small case but when the older generation of the Justice League got infected, well, I don't need to explain what happened next."

"Impulse, I and a few other younger Generation heroes were the only ones left standing to battle the Zombified heroes, that is until you decided to send us back in time to stop this from ever happening in the first place," Batman continued looking at Naruto who was suddenly intrigued, "Unfortunately, Doom managed to find out about our plans and decided to Hijack our time machine killing some of our teammates in the process. Our main mission was to come back in time and prevent the Virus from happening in the first place which is why we followed Doom to his lair and commandeered the time machine but as we got there, it was already activated and our original coordinates were tampered with."

"Doom did not want to go back in time, he wanted to start over in another dimension, similar to our own," Impulse continued, "we were left with two options, either follow Doom or -

"Or we continue with our original task and I'm sure you can guess what we picked."

"We made it just barely before the time gate exploded behind us," Impulse explained, "we guessed that Doom set it for Self Destruct and was hoping to trap me and Batman back in that timeline."

"I'm actually inclined to believe you."

"I'd be surprised if you did." Batman/Damian remarked to Naruto, "So what do you propose we do?"

"Again, pardon my intrusion young Master, but it seems that Batman and The Flash are currently standing outside the Avengers towers with Superman and the entire Justice League."

[Justice League consists of the original founding members here, not the extended League meaning Batman, Superman, Flash, Wonderwoman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman]

Naruto sighed before getting up from his chair, "I'll go see what they want."

The team watched as Naruto, walked out of the room before Robin looked at 'Batman' and spoke out.

"So, you're my son from an alternate future…"

* * *

~ With Naruto ~

* * *

"This is an impressive piece of infrastructure." Superman was amused at the area he was in right now. It was somewhat more technologically advanced than the hall of justice was.

"One would wonder the salary needed to complete this kind of construction."

"We are not here for that Aquaman." Batman spoke from beside the king of the sea.

"We're here because two wannabe heroes are running around in Batman and mine's identity and this is where the track ends." Flash continued for the Bat who was annoyed that he was interrupted.

"Well I think we are about to get our answers." Wonder woman said as she pointed to the front door that just easily opened and out walked Naruto in his black undersuit..

"If it isn't the Justice League," Naruto drawled as he approached the League, "so what have I done to attract the attention of the almighty justice league?"

"We can do without the sarcasm Kid," Flash said, "we're here about a news report saying Batman and I saved a city not too long ago."

"I don't know wha -

"Sir, it seems that Mombo seems to be causing some trouble in Jump City's jewelry store and it looks like he has some help."

"Excuse me one second." Naruto interrupted before he brought out his Communicard connecting to Robin, "Robin, gather the team and go stop Mombo from causing any more damage than necessary."

At the mention of Robin's name, the Justice League turned to Batman who was just looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes and listen as the communicator replied, "On it Steel, Avengers, trouble in down town! Move out!"

"It seems Robin is having a good time with his new team."

Batman didn't respond to the jab and instead continued his glaring at Naruto who was still unfazed by the look.

"Can you please stop glaring at me, mum said that if you keep that look on your face, you'll grow wrinkles sooner than later." Naruto chirped before feeling a slight trickle in his mind, "And I would also appreciate it if someone didn't just decide to jump in my mind without my permission."

"Enough of that, we are here for answers and we are inclined to get them one way or another." Superman spoke from his position causing Naruto to tilt his head towards him.

"KURAMA, do you remember that secret confidential file I gave you?" Naruto was speaking into his speaker phone to his AI.

"It's still here sir."

"Good, download it to my armor." Naruto ordered before he held his palm up and faced it upwards.

A holographic image hovered above it and on the image was a detailed description of the Justice League and their secret identities, and it was only Batman who saw that.

"In my graphical image lies all the information needed about the current members of the Justice League, detailed from their origins to their heroic adventures." Naruto explained, "I can easily sell this to each one of your rivals but I won't because I know that you are only looking out for the people of earth but if you think you can just come here and demand answers like you own the universe then you have some nerve."

"Look Kid, we are not here to start a fight, we just want some information as to the rumors we heard not to long ago." Flash tried to sooth Naruto's temper.

"How did the rumor lead you here?" Naruto asked before he turned to Batman and sighed, "I should have known."

"Steel, are you there? We need backup!" Robin called out as his hologram came into view and it seemed that he and the team were currently fighting not just Mombo but Dr. Doom who was easily tearing down their teamwork.

"It seems that Mombo made some new friends along the way," Naruto mumbled before looking back to Robin, "I'm on my way with some help." He said before switching the image of Robin to the image of Impulse and Batman who were in the tower, "Impulse, Batman, how would you like to be honorary members of the avengers?"

"Um in case you've forgotten, we're from the future," Impulse deadpanned, "We are already members from our time."

"Right." Naruto said before pressing a button on his gauntlet opening the main doors of the tower, "I've sent you the coordinates to where my team is located, do you think you can reach there on time?"

"Did you just ask that?" Impulse looked at Naruto's image with a raised eyebrow before he smirked, "I'm Impulse, fastest kid alive."

"So you claim." Naruto retorted but he didn't know if the speedster heard him because he just saw a red and orange blur of light zoom past him. He looked around the image in his hologram to see his other guest only to find out that he wasn't there, "Nice disappearing trick Bats."

He looked up at the Justice League and saw that they were all looking at him with their own varying expressions on their faces, "As you can see I have something to deal with so if you don't mind…

He then spread his arms sideways before flicking his wrists and before the eyes of the league, different parts or limbs of an armor started to suddenly attach themselves to Naruto from his legs up to his chest then his helmet.

As he had his helmet on, he looked at the team and continued his sentence, "...I have a team to save."

That was all Naruto said before the helmet closed and the eye socket glowed blue. He turned up the leg rockets and flew out of the area leaving the League with varrying expressions on their face but someone like flash was impressed with the way he presented himself,

"I have to admit, that was somewhat cool." Hal Jordan spoke up for the first time making the group look at him. "What?"

Batman instead walked forward to the open doors intent on finding out about the team that resided inside the tower but as he was but a few metres away from the door, it shut on his face.

"I'm sorry to inform you mr Dark Knight, but access to this building has not been granted to you and your team." KURAMA spoke in his british accent.

Batman just raised an eyebrow before he started to punch some buttons on his gauntlet, but he was shocked at the response,

"You also do not have permission to access classified Avengers file. Failure to heed this warning would be met with mild hostility."

Batman simply raised an eyebrow at the not so hidden threat behind the message. He was impressed with the advanced encryption and firewalls placed to protect the mansion but unfortunately for the Avengers, they have not met the full force of what he has to offer.

He's the fukin' Batman and the Batman gets what the Batman wants because no one messes with him and his tech.

Cliffhanger.

**Authors Note: **Marvel Zombies anyone? Yes I decided to take a page from their book but instead of following what they did exactly I changed a few things, like not make super powered zombies have their conscience because that would spell devastation for the DC universe to those that have space/time related powers.

I also made it that instead of Damian being the son of Bruce and Talia, he was the son of Dick and Barbra and the universe he hails from is nearly similar to this one in terms of historical events and Super Heros and as for Impulse, I could have just done what DC did to him in the new 52 and have him come at a different time and be called Bart Allen instead of Bar Torr but then what would be the point of that especially if he has no memory?

Damians Batsuit is a combination of modern day Barman's suit and Batman beyond's suit for those with no vivid imaginations.

I enjoy long and healthy reviews.

Peace.


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: **One thing I would like to warn you all before you start reading this chapter is that I do not know how to rhyme but I think I tried my best.

Do not worry though as it will not be the entire chapter that would be written in rhymes only some parts. I honestly still do not know why I did that.

The last chapter was a sort of filler chapter, not a story chapter, so to those that are expecting this to be a continuation of the last, then I'm sorry to disappoint you all.

I hope I get long reviews, more than four words, and my threat still stands in this story and in all my stories.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans or Avengers.

* * *

~ Jump City Puppet House ~

* * *

In the house, we see different puppets varying of different sizes and shapes of different people that may or may not be real. Some of the puppets that stood out were some that were miniature scale models of the Justice League and The Avengers – which would be our main focus right now.

On the stage, a small scale replica of the Avengers tower was revealed and on it, stood a 'Steel' puppet.

His tiny hands pointed, out to seemingly nowhere and ordered, "Avengers Assemble!" in a voice that was not his own instead it belonging to the puppeteer who was having too much fun to stop.

"Hey? Aren't you guys coming?" The puppets turned to his teammates that were hanging silently on their string and it was the Raven puppet that spoke out.

"What's the point? We can't possibly defeat The Puppet King."

"He's too clever and powerful, not to mention good looking." It was the Starfire puppet that spoke now.

"Yeah, we should probably just surrender now." It was the Cyborg puppet that spoke now.

"It's the logical choice, even Beast Boy agrees." The Robin puppet spoke now as it pointed to the green skinned puppet nodding its agreement.

All the puppets looked up in fear to see the one controlling their strings in the shadows. It was a wooden midget with a crown and a napoleon like outfit, "Bravo, bravo, but enough rehearsal, it's time to start the show."

And thus the stage was set and the audience sat eager to see what awaits the faith of our fellow Avengers in the hands of the one that dares call himself, The Puppet King…

* * *

When there's trouble you know who to call… Just Kidding!

Our worlds about to break,

tormented and attack.

Lost from when we wake,

with no way to go back,

Standing on my own,

but now I'm not alone (Avengers Assemble!)

Always we will fight as one,

till the battle's won.

With evil on the run,

we'll never come undone.

Assemble we are one,

forever fight as one.

Assemble we are strong,

forever fight as one.

* * *

_**~ Chapter Four: Switched ~**_

* * *

"_Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" _Raven was meditating in the room, finding her centre to attain more control over her powers that sometimes went wild.

"Raven? Raven?!"

Damn it! With her concentration broken, she turned to the source of her current ire, "What Starfire?"

"Have you seen Naruto?" Starfire wanted to know where some of her friends were so she could do what the earthlings called, the hanging out with them.

"No." Raven replied.

"Oh, what about Robin?"

"No." Raven hoped that with that answer, her red headed friend would leave her alone so she could continue her meditation.

"What about Cyborg?"

"Starfire, my eyes are closed, I haven't seen anyone." Raven griped at the cringing alien behind her who scratched her chin.

"They might be doing the hanging out someplace," Starfire mumbled, before an idea came to her, "perhaps we do the hanging out, we never have before, and conceivably it could be fun." She started to poke her fingers, a nervous tick she somewhat developed, "We might journey to the mall of shopping, or perform bradding manoeuvres upon each other's hair – Oh… you wish to be alone?"

"Gee, what gave you that idea?" Raven rhetorically asked through her gritted teeth before the red headed alien finally left the room. She resumed her meditation once more finding her centre through her chanting but once more she was interrupted by the arrival of Cyborg, Robin, and Beast Boy.

"Mail Call!"

"Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, you are back!" Starfire was delighted to see her friends but she noticed one was missing, "But where is Naruto? I thought that he was doing the handing out with you three."

"Naruto didn't want to come with us." Robin answered as the three stepped through the front door of the tower.

"Yeah, he said he had some work to do." Cyborg continued, "But that's not what's important." He walked forward and dropped the box he was holding, "Check it, we got a really big mail."

"It's probably fan mail from one of my many admirers." Beast Boy mused scratching his chin in thought.

"Nope, it doesn't say who it's from." Robin inspected the package and saw no return address, something that set off alarm bells from his head. But before he could do anything, the seal of the package was ripped open by Cyborg who proceeded to grab what he saw inside the box with an excited look on his face.

"Check it out, puppet scaled versions of all of us." Cyborg exclaimed as he grabbed the small scale replicas and handed them off to their respective doubles.

Raven just held hers and looked at it with a curious eyebrow before throwing it to Starfire who wanted to play with it.

"Hey Raven, if you see Steel, give him his!" Cyborg yelled as he threw the puppet at Raven who caught it with a resigned look on her face.

"Fine." It seemed that she would have to go to the danger room to do some meditation and hoped that nobody would border her.

~ **With Naruto** ~

_BOOM_

_CRASH_

Naruto was sent flying down towards the city of Metropolis by a really hard blow sent from the silhouette flying over him with his cape bellowing.

"Should have known better than to face Golden Boy in his own city or anywhere at all." Naruto mumbled.

Right now he was currently wearing a blue form fitting jumpsuit that stretched against his muscles. On his arms were two gauntlets that had repulsor cannons on the palm of it and from the elbow of the gauntlet, a wire was connected to the back of his neck.

[Think the arm section of his Steel defender Suit]

"Let's try this again..." Naruto got up from the wreckage he created before he crouched and flew towards the figure that caused him this current grief and despair but before he could reach the figure that is known as Superman, a giant green hammer slammed into him sending him flying down.

"_I know you can do better than that,_" Superman said to the downed Iron teen, "_so why the mess ups?_"

"_Yeah, if you can't take us on, then what hope do you have when protecting your team?" _Hal Jordan tainted as he floated beside Superman pointing his power ring at Naruto who looked at them with a glare.

"You have no idea of what I can do." He snarled with his eyes starting to change colour.

"_Then show us." _A voice from behind Naruto spoke and as he turned around, he was blindsided by a pair of Kryptonite coated brass knuckles from the dark knight who just looked down at the blonde with a glare behind his cowl, "_Show us that you have what it takes to protect your team from the dangerous of foes."_

"_Show us that you can take on the entire Justice League and survive." _Another voice said but as Naruto turned to the source, there was nothing there but he knew who that voice belonged to.

He was suddenly tied in a golden lasso, "_Or are you too weak to protect those you hold dear? Especially those two females that seem closest to you?"_

That was the water that broke the camels back in Naruto's brain as something snapped completely.

He grabbed the lasso and pulled dragging the form of Wonder Woman towards him. He waited before she arrived for him to give her a strong punch knocking her head off her body spraying blood all over him.

"Never ever bring those two into my fights." Naruto snarled before he used his strength to break free of his knot and flew towards the Green Lantern who decided to attack him with constructs.

Naruto used his speed to dodge the constructs sent his way making a blue and red blur the only visible sign he was around. He then appeared behind Hal and placed his palm at his back before whispering one simple word into his ear, "Die…"

That was what Raven saw as she entered the Danger room planning on using it for her meditation.

She saw the blue wave of energy die down before Naruto was shot from behind and she winced as Naruto yelled at the hit. She saw him turn around before heading towards the person that did it and decide to give it a one-sided beat down but Raven knew as she spotted two more figures, that the fight was not over.

"_Look at yourself," _Batman spoke to Naruto who was on the air looking down at him with the dead Superman on his arm, _"you cannot even control your anger."_

"_All it took for you to get serious was the threat of those two female teammates in your team," _Flash said as he sped and stopped beside Batman looking up at the blond, _"How do you think your other teammates would feel that you placed the lives of those two above theirs? You're not fit to be a leader."_

Naruto just simply looked down at the being that spoke to him before throwing the body he had on his hand on the ground beside them. He looked around and saw the battered city of Metropolis and knew that it was his anger that caused most of this damage.

"KURAMA, end training session." He sighed before he floated down to the ground as the city around him disappeared meaning it was nothing more than a hologram and the Justice League he was fighting were nothing more than Robots with skills and powers of the original League.

"Wow, must have spent a lot of money building these things." Raven observed as she walked towards the sulking Naruto who just shifted his eyes to her arrival.

"What do you want?"

"Easy with the anger oh fearless leader." Raven said with a smile stopping beside Naruto. She placed an arm on his back as a comforting gesture, "You can't win them all you know."

"I know Rae," Naruto said, "but I have to try, if not, then what good will I be when protecting this team like a leader is supposed to?"

Raven frowned a bit before she smiled slightly, "I know what will cheer you up." This was completely out of character for one such as herself to be the one doing the cheering was what she thought as she brought up the Steel sized doll, "Here, this was found in one of the fan mails."

"That's cute, he looks just like me when I'm in my armour." Naruto said softly but then frowned as he inspected the doll, "Someone has a lot of time on their hands I'll say that."

"That was what I thought as well." Raven said.

"Hey, wanna go out to get something to eat? Just the two of us?" He asked hoping that her answer would be yes so as to put this whole issue of the leadership thing behind him.

"Sure why not?" Raven replied, "I mean I can meditate another time."

With that, Naruto lead Raven out of the room with smiles on both their faces as they both welcomed the distraction that this small outing provided.

~ Avengers Tower, after hours ~

From within the towers of the Avengers where the package delivered lay, out comes a tiny midget who knew it was time to play, so with the pieces set and the game plan ready, he sat and began his plans, to take over the Avengers that weren't ready.

[Yeah I know the rhyme sucked, so sue me.]

So one by one as the Avengers slept, The Puppet King's puppets switched places with their bigger doubles.

First it was Beast Boy, who was knocked out from a whole day of gaming, then Cyborg, followed by Robin but then the master was startled by the sudden movement and noise that came along the halls, so he stood back and waited until the commotion died to continue his plans.

"Hello? Hello?" Starfire whispered into the darkness of the halls hearing the noise that trailed passed her room.

She wanted to investigate without waking up anyone from their slumber, stopping in Ravens door.

She knocked and knocked, waiting for her friend to come out and as she did, she explained the trouble she was having right now much to Raven's ire.

"Starfire, some of us are trying to sleep." Raven said as she rubbed her eyes but then was startled by the sudden energy wave that was sent their way and turned to see that it was Cyborg that sent it as he, Robin and Beast Boy were heading towards the two females.

It was a short match as the two females were proven not to be a match for their male teammates as they held back their attacks.

"Let me go." Raven snarled as she struggled against the Upgraded Cyborg's grip along with Starfire.

"Sorry, but you do not command me for I am The Puppet King and they are already in my power." Out of the shadows came The Puppet King who knew that it was time to reveal himself, but even he knew that there was one more Avenger missing and knew that it would be a difficult catch.

"Friend's why do you attack us?" Starfire pleaded causing the small wooden man to laugh at her voice.

"Oh they won't listen to you, they'll only listen to me as I have their souls trapped in this puppets here," The Puppet King gloated, "and just even the slightest command could destroy your teammates if you prove to misbehave so I'll ask you this, will you listen to me or will you defy me to the very end?"

The Puppet King looked towards the shadow as he said that and out of the shadows, Naruto, with conflicting emotions stepped forward.

Naruto would have charged with his speed to grab his friends from The Puppet King's grasp but he didn't want to risk doing anything that could end up being permanent. So he would have to play along for now.

"Excellent, you are here." The Puppet King drawled, "Now the transference process begins."

Around each remaining avenger's body, an aura appeared before the three souls were forcibly pulled out from them.

Unfortunately for the villain, Raven managed to throw in one chant of her famous words and the result? A black warp extended from the soulless body of the sorceress.

As The Puppet King was attacked, his device was thrown from his hands forcibly, and three of the recently trapped souls flew out back to their respective owners.

Or so they thought…

Using this chance, the avengers made a brief escape through the front doors but unfortunately, the life sized puppets gave the chase.

Raven, Starfire and Naruto found opened a pathway to the sewer and jumped in successfully losing their trackers, but something else was a miss.

The hand of Raven moved towards Naruto to seal his mouth from screaming in shock.

"Why are you in my body?" Oddly enough, it wasn't Raven's voice that came out of her body, instead it was the voice of Naruto that came out of it.

"Why are you in mine?" Raven asked looking at Naruto with a calculating gaze from Starfire's body.

"Never mind," Naruto said, he looked at Starfire/himself, "try not to make too much noise alright?" He asked and as he received a nod in response, he let go of Starfire/his mouth.

"How are you able to control my powers?" Raven asked Naruto with a raised eyebrow not expecting him to be able to control her abilities so easily.

"Yours aren't the only ones centred through emotions, well most of them anyways." Naruto replied before looking up to see that the area was clear, "We need to get top side to see what we're dealing with but we need to know something first, Kori, I need you to tell Raven how to control your powers so she can easily fight when needed."

"That is simple," Kori said as the three started walking, "Okay, the first is flight, to achieve flight, one must feel a bright emotion, a thought that makes them the happiest, it is rather straight forward and simple."

"Yeah, simple for you." Raven muttered but she had a feeling that flight wouldn't be a problem, at least for now.

"For the Star bolts, you need an ample amount of Rage, that is how I am able to use it," Starfire explained with a clenched fist as she thought about it, "and finally, Boundless Confidence is the key to unlocking my strength."

"Well, isn't that lovely…" Raven uttered but was shushed by Naruto.

"We need to find The Puppet King to get this fixed." Naruto said before shifting the entrance to the surface, "Starfire, some of my powers are similar in theory to yours except the flight though. Right now, you can only use Strength, Flight, and –

"Where is all that noise coming from!? Make it stop!"

Naruto looked back to see Starfire holding her ears in agony and pain and he had a pretty much good idea what she was experiencing but Raven didn't and she looked to Naruto for explanation.

"What's happening to her?"

"Yeah well, one of the most annoying abilities to learn how to control when you're a Kryptonian is the ability to block out the noises around you." Naruto explained, "Kryptonian's have Super Hearing, and right now, she's hearing everyone and everything in the world."

"Is there a way to make it stop?" Raven asked concerned for her friend.

"Yes," Naruto answered, "can you use telekinesis though?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Good point." Naruto answered before he closed his eyes, hoping that this would work. _'Kori, this is Naruto, I am speaking through telepathy,'_

'_N-Naruto? The noise, i-it is too much!'_

'_I know it is Kori, just focus and try to block it out, only focus on mine and Raven's voice.' _Naruto instructed hoping that his teachings would reach the female who occupied his body.

He was glad when he was seeing that little by little it did from the way she was calming down. She looked at him and asked, wincing a bit at the phantom pain, "How can you so easily block out all those noises?"

"I'm just that good." Naruto/Raven answered.

"Yeah? Well we're about to put that thesis to the test." Raven/Starfire remarked pointing to the arrival of their unwillingly controlled teammates.

"Fighting them right now in this form would only prove disastrous seeing as we have no idea how to fight in each other's body, so I suggest a tactical retreat." Naruto told the two females who nodded.

He looked to Raven and asked, "How do I fly?"

"You know those words I always say?" Raven asked and Naruto nodded, "Good, you focus and then say the chant while thinking flight."

"Got it." Naruto replied before he did as instructed and immediately got it thanking his one and a half year training under the monks.

"Wait, how do I fly?" Naruto and Raven looked down at Starfire who was looking up at them with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, just jump really high and force yourself not to drop on the ground," Naruto easily explained, "it's easy."

"Okay…" Starfire said as she crouched and jumped. Really, really, _really _high…

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Raven stoically asked Naruto who smirked, and replied, "It was funny to see someone else try it, come on."

Both flew towards Starfire who was still going higher and higher before she stopped on the air.

"Starfire!?"

Hearing the yell, she turned to see Naruto and Raven approaching her, and called out, "Yes?"

"Try not to fall!"

"Oh I think I got it." Starfire said with a grin before she started to float with Naruto's body doing loops while humming to herself.

Naruto just stared at the female with a sweat-drop on his head, "I hate you." He simply said and Raven giggled (a bit weird from her) a bit before they were interrupted by a loud Roar and the sound of a Jet Engine heading their way.

"We have to go, now!"

The three of them flew just as Beast Boy and Cyborg appeared over the clouds. It was a long chase but in the end, the zombiefied Avengers came out short and it was an order from their master that had them retreating for the time being.

The remaining three Avengers landed on a roof silently before sighing in relief at the disappearance of the puppets.

Naruto glanced around before his sights came to a stop at the other two females, "We need a plan and we need it fast." He said from Raven's body, "Luckily I have one…"

~ With the Puppet King ~

"Well Avengers, it's time for your grand finale," He said as he brought out a small lab tube that contained some blue liquid inside and poured it inside a flask that contained blue flames. The result of the action caused the flames to rise up even more. "It's going to be a real show stopper." He then grabbed the puppet figurines of the captured Avengers before hovering them over the flames.

Ignoring their protests, he dropped all three of them in the flames expecting them to drop inside but a black sphere prevented said action from ever happening and as he looked to the source, he saw the remaining Avengers he had not yet captured standing over him on the balcony.

"Get them." The Puppet King ordered pointing to the three figures on the stage and his puppets obeyed him.

_Starfire, you have to deal with the zombified Avengers that would get in the way of this plan. I know my strength and weakness and I know I can handle it but I am not in my body so I'll have to leave you to handle it. I trust you._

Starfire in Naruto's body smirked before she moved to attack the Zombified Avengers giving Raven and Naruto time to implement stage two of the plan, confront The Puppet King and force the transformation back to normal.

_Raven and I would then go and confront The Puppet King and force the information out of him should he decide to be stubborn. Can you handle it?_

The Puppet King saw this and decided to make a hasty retreat but before he could move, a black sphere trapped him before another sphere forcibly pulled his control stick out of his grasp.

"I don't think so midget." Naruto said as he was floating down from the balcony with Raven/Starfire beside him, "You mess with my friends, you mess with me, so I'll give you one chance, how do I reverse all of this?"

"I won't tell you."

"He seemed to take extra care of that device you have in that sphere over there," Raven/Starfire observed pointing to it with her right hand while she held the puppets on the other, "I wonder what would happen if we were to destroy it completely."

"Good observation." Naruto/Raven said with a smirk before he hovered the controller over the flames much to the protest of The Puppet King. The sphere was released and the controller was dropped into the flames ultimately destroying it but it also had another effect.

Like Raven theorized, it was the key to releasing not only them from the mess they were in but also getting rid of The Puppet King once and for all, much to the relief of some Avengers.

"That takes care of that." Naruto said from his position on the balcony craning his neck before he sighed in relief. The defeated form of his other teammates laid around him and he seemed to ignore the fact that they were groaning in pain.

"Dude, how hard can you hit?" Beast Boy said as he was sprawled on the ground, "I think a rib is broken."

"Same here," Robin groaned in pain, "at least I know not to get in your bad side."

"You seem to forget," Naruto chided, "while it was my body used to deliver the punishment, the person you should be afraid of is right there." He pointed to Starfire, "In her normal body, she has more strength than I do and that's saying something."

They just groaned in pain and defeat much to the amusement of Naruto and Raven. Starfire though was concerned about her friends and volunteered to help them back in the tower.

Today was just going to have to be one of those days.

~ Avengers Tower, Danger Room ~

"Are you sure you can handle this?" a concerned Raven asked as she and Naruto walked into the danger room the following morning after the incident. Starfire couldn't make it because she was in charge of taking care of the other Avengers till they're in fighting conditions, something that Raven and Naruto found amusement in because secretly, they loved to hear the tortured screams of their teammates.

Giving the circumstance of course.

"Don't worry Rae," Naruto said, "I have this handled." He stopped in the middle of the room, "Good morning KURAMA, can you please activate the Justice League Protocol?"

"_Good morning to you too sir," _KURAMA responded back, _"I see you want to try again. Given what happened last time, I urge you to be careful Master Uzumaki."_

"Don't worry, I will." Naruto replied and the room flashed into an exact copy of metropolis and standing in front of him, were the seven founding members of the League, "How's about it Rae? Want to see my awesomeness at work?"

"I've got nothing better to do." Raven stoically replied with a small smile on her face – it was a lie, she did have something better to do, she just wanted to see his ass kicked over and over again.

"KURAMA?"

"_At once sir."_

With that, Naruto moved in with a smirked charging at the androids with a determined look on his face.

This time, he would not loose.

* * *

~ Meanwhile ~

* * *

"Sir, we're approaching America, would you like me to get you anything else?" An air hostess asked the passenger she was assigned to.

"Nothing for now," The passenger replied, closing the novel he was reading, "I would like one more cup of water though."

He watched as the air hostess smiled and nodded though he could point out the subtle signs of irritation on her face because of the book he was reading or whatever.

He just wished he wasn't assigned this job as he had better things to be doing with his time, like waiting for the next release of Icha Icha paradise.

Tsunade was just insistent and he knew not to make her angry so he accepted the task to find his wayward charge and drag him back to Japan.

Though nothing was stopping him from having a good time.

* * *

To be continued.


End file.
